Forum:Lista longa de parolas engles mancante
Esta es un lista de parolas mancante, trovada par (a) un compara automatida entre la traduis en la disionario e un lista de tota parolas engles, e (b) un prosede de filtri cuasi tota de los como no comun conoseda par parlores engles. a *✓ abalone - abalon *✓ abate + calmi *✓ abet + aida *✓ abscissa - axisa (< italian) *✓ abstractionism — astratisme *✓ abutment + stribo *✓ academia — academias *✓ accrual + cumula (nom) *✓ achy — doleta (ache), doletosa (achy) *✓ acrid — de odor agu; amarga *✓ actionable — prosedable (incluinte la sinifia legal e la sinifia jeneral "able to be acted on") *✓ adamant — ostinosa *✓ adipose - adipos *✓ adonis - adonis *✓ aerospace + airospasio *✓ affidavit - afadavit? *✓ afloat — flotante (incluinte metafor la sinifia "sin detas") *✓ aft — popal (ance per "astern") *✓ afterbirth — plasenta *✓ afterburner — posardador *✓ aftereffect — posefeto *✓ afterimage — posimaje, posimpresa *✓ aftershave — losion de (pos?) rasa *✓ aftertaste — sabor restante/persistente *✓ agape — agape (en la sinifia cristian) *✓ ageism — edisme? si *✓ agitprop — ajitprop? si *✓ agora — agora (en la sinifia antica elinica) *✓ agrarianism - cultiverisme? *✓ airedale — terier de Airedale *✓ airfare — custa de viaja (par avion) *✓ airfoil — airofolia? si *✓ airmail — posta de avion? airoposta? airoposta, si *✓ akimbo — con manos sur ancas? (espaniol dise "en jarras", cual es bela ma idiomal: carafin!) - me gusta carafin *✓ albacore - tun blanca (Thunnus alalunga) *✓ alderman — vismaior *✓ ale — al? ale? ale. *✓ alewife - alosa arengin Alosa pseudoharengus *✓ alexia — alexia *✓ allegro — felis? vivosa? bonumorosa? (multe tal termas italian esiste en musica; cisa nos debe mera reteni los como parolas stranjer en loca de atenta tradui tota). me gusta vivosa. *✓ allele — alelo *✓ alpenhorn, alphorn — corno alpal. con locas, me sujeste "corno alpan". **Clari, pf. Tu gusta ambos de "alpal" e "alpan"? O vole cambia tota usas de "alpal" a "alpan"? Simon **tota, como "himalaian". jorj *✓ altarpiece — arte de altar *✓ altimeter — altimetre *✓ alumna, alumnus — studiante pasada *✓ amaryllis - amarilis Amaryllidaceae *✓ americanize — americani *✓ ammeter — amperimetre *✓ amoral — sin moralia? **si. jorj *✓ ampoule - sealed glass capsule with liquid esp for injections — ampola? **si. jorj *✓ amylase - amilasa. enzyme in saliva and pancreatic fluid, converts starch and glycogen into simple sugars *✓ analeptic - restorative medicine. **analetico. jorj *✓ anastomosis - anastomose. cross-connection tween adjacent tubules, eg blood vessels, intestine... *✓ anchorite, anchoress - religious recluse — eremita; anacoreta **eremita. jorj *✓ ancillary - providing nec support to the operation of an organization — aidante, ajuntada **aidante. jorj *✓ andante - music: moderately slow tempo — "paseante". **bon. jorj *✓ andiron - portatronco - metal support for wood in fireplace *✓ androgen — androjen *✓ angelfish - pex anjelin. Pterophyllum *✓ aniline - colorless oily liquid in coal tar, used in making dyes, drugs, plastics **tro tecnical. jorj **Ma en fato, me trova ce lo es ja en la disionario per plu ca du anios. Me no comprende como lo ia apare en esta lista! Simon **en esta caso, lasa ce lo reposa ala! :o) *✓ ani — (un spesie de avia) **ani Crotophaga jorj *✓ ankh — anc **bon. jorj *✓ anneal - heat metal or glass and then cool slowly to make it tougher **recoce. jorj *✓ anodyne - inoffensive; painkiller **paradole. *✓ anomia - form of aphasia - unable to recall names of ordinary objects **anomia. *✓ antediluvian - before the flood; ridiculously oldfashioned **predeluvial. *✓ anthill — monton de formicas √ (= bon, oce. jorj) *✓ antibacterial — antibateria (como "antimicrobio" e otras) √ *✓ antics — bufonia; bufonales √ *✓ Antichrist — Anticristo √ *✓ anticorrosive — anticorode √ *✓ antifreeze — parajela √ *✓ antigravity — antigravita √ *✓ antihistamine — antiistamina √ *✓ antiparticle — antiparticula √ *✓ antiperspirant — parasuo √ *✓ antipope — antipape √ *✓ antlion **formicaleon *✓ lacewing **crisopa *✓ applique ** + aplica *✓ aquaculture — acuacultur √ *✓ aqualung — (simil a airador) ** + autorespirador *✓ aquanaut — un person ci usa un "aqualung" ** + sumerjor *✓ aquaplane — (esta es "plane" = "glide, lisca") **lisca sur acua *✓ argus - greek myth - monster with 100 eyes — ance un spesie de fasan, papilio e pex **no nesesada. jorj *✓ argyle - pattern of multicolor diamonds, used in knitted garments — argail? argyll? **ajetivo: rombosa jorj *✓ arhat - in bud and hind: someone who has attained the goal of religious life **arhat *✓ arroyo - steep gully cut by water in arid region — vale de rieta **foson? *✓ ascorbic acid - vitamin found in citrus and green veg - vitamin C **vitamina C *✓ ashram — axram √ *✓ aspen **poplo tremante *✓ aspic - savory jelly made with meat stock — aspic **aspica *✓ assegai - slender irontipped hardwood spear used by southern africans — zagaia √ *✓ asshole, arsehole - (leteral) buco de culo, merdador?; (person) merda, merdin? **merda, culo; leteral: buco de culo *✓ atavism, atavistic - characterized by a reversion to something ancient or ancestral — atavisme, ataviste √ *✓ atherosclerosis - disease: plaques on inner walls of arteries **aterosclerose *✓ atlas — (= libro de mapas) atlas **libro de mapas *✓ atman — atman (= spirito) **spirito *✓ atonal - music: not written in any key or mode **nontonalia? *✓ atrocity — un cruel? **odiable? *✓ attache — ataxe? ** + ajente *✓ audiology — audiolojia √ *✓ audiophile — audiomanica √ *✓ audiovisual — audiovideo? audiovidal? **audiovideo *✓ aura — (en la sinifia spirital) areola? ** aura (inclui la esperia vidal de un migrania) *✓ authenticity — cisa nos nesesa "autentica", car "serti(da)" es un idea plu jeneral, e "authentication" es un conseta importante en la mundo moderna **me acorda. *✓ automotive — automobilal √ *✓ avuncular — Guido ia demanda resente sur esta; "tin" ia pare alora tro bizara, ma lo pare min strana pos nosa aseta de "ti" como radis sin jenero; o "tial"? **"como un tio", me opina. b *✓ babe — bebe; ance usable per sinifia "ameta", "mea cara"? **nos no nesesa ajunta la sinifia metafor *✓ baccarat **bacara *✓ backbend — en jinastia **arci a retro? *✓ backdate — predati? "dati" = pone un data a (par scrive lo o par descovre lo) √ *✓ backlog — cumula √ *✓ backspace — (la tecla e ata) retrospasi √ *✓ backstage — postadio? (compara "antestadio") √ *✓ backtrack — resegue sua pasos (ance "retrace one's steps") √ *✓ badmouth, backbite — desloda? (catura la idea de "cuando la person es asente" es difisil) **maldise, malacusa *✓ baguette — basto de pan? ("bagete" es internasional usada) **oce, bagete *✓ bagworm **no nesesada *✓ bailout — rescate finansial? salva finansial? **rescate finansial *✓ bale — faxo (de feno) √ *✓ baleen — barba de balena √ *✓ balsa — ocroma? (Ochroma pyramidale) √ *✓ bandana — bandana (ance "kerchief") √ *✓ bandstand — ciosco de bande? ciosco de musica? templeta? (me gusta "templeta") **ciosco de bande, me opina. perce "templeta"? **"Templeta" es la parola usada en espaniol. Simon *✓ bandy — (bandy a rumour about) sperde casual, rumori? (of legs) arcin? convesa? **no nesesada (pardona per cambia me deside sur alga parolas!) *✓ bane — tormenta? pesta? **no nesesada *✓ bantam — cisa nonesesada, ma "bantamweight" es "con pesa de gal" **no nesesada *✓ banter — burletas? replicas bonumorosa? **burleta (v) *✓ barf — "vomiti", evidente, ma cisa "descome" como un parola umorosa? **sola vomiti, me opina *✓ barhop — turi de bares (ance "pub crawl") √ **bon! *✓ barque **no nesesada *✓ barracuda **baracuda, Phyraena barracuda *✓ barstool — sejeta de bar √ *✓ baseboard — moldur de funda? moldur de solo? (ance "skirting board") **moldur de solo *✓ basswood **no nesesada *✓ baste — umidi? moia? ("baste" ave ance un sinifia en cose) **posible "grasi" en coce, "cose laxi" en cose *✓ bastion — bastion (ance per "bulwark") √ *✓ batiste - un stofa lejera e delicata de linen o coton — batista √ *✓ batten — plance √ *✓ bayberry **mirica *✓ bayou — baiu? **+ pantan sufisi *✓ bazooka — (musical e militar) bazuca √ *✓ beagle — bigel? √ *✓ beanbag — (per jogla, etc) saco de favas; (per senta) cuxin de favas √ *✓ beanstalk — talo de fava √ *✓ bearskin — xapo de pelo *✓ beatnik — bitnic √ *✓ bechamel — bexamel (ance "white sauce") √ *✓ bedclothes, bedding — stofas de leto √ *✓ bedpan — bol de leto **me sujeste casola de leto **Tota la otra usas de "casola" pertine a cosini, e la linguas romanica usa sua parolas per "basin" (= bol en elefen). **serta. jorj *✓ beefeater — ioman √ *✓ in a beeline, as the crow flies — par vola de avia? **no nesesada. *✓ behemoth — behemot? **besta monstrin **Monstron? ***me ta prefere "monstro jigante". jorj *✓ nos nesesa ajunta "mastodon" a "mamute" *✓ beltway, ringroad — via anelo? orbital? ("orbital" pare plu clar) **via ensircante o via periferial *✓ bestiary — compendio de bestias √ *✓ bier — portacaxon? table funeral? **portacaxon es bon. *✓ bilge — sentina **acua de cala **"Acua de cala" es bon per la acua. Ma "bilge" es fundal la nom de la comparte la plu basa en un barcon, o la mur de esta do la fondo curvi per deveni vertical. Me ia sujesta "sentina" per nomi esta comparte. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ billfold - wallet **portamone *✓ bipartisan, bipartite — bipartito? **bipartida (aj, biolojia); bipartisan (aj, politica) *✓ birdcall — esce nos dise ce avias e otra animales "clama"? **serta, ma "canta de avia" es plu esata. **Lo es bon per "birdsong". A "birdcall" es un caa! o un pip! individua, sin melodia. Me ia ajunta "clama de avia" per esta. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ biretta — bireta **bereta, o no inclui ***alora, no inclui jorj *✓ bittern **botor (Botaurinae) *✓ blab **esposa *✓ blabbermouth **esposor *✓ blackball **vota contra (algun) **"Rejeta (par vota)" es plu prosima a la sinifia engles. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ blacklight **lumina ultravioleta (ja en disionario) *✓ blacktop ** + bitume **Me pensa ce lo es "asfalto" ("usada como un surfas per vias"). Bitume es la composante viscosa de esta. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ blastoff **lansa *✓ blazer **jaca de club, jaca de scola *✓ blazon ** + scermo eraldial; (v) mostra la scermo *✓ bleacher **sejas stratida? **Los es niveles, no stratos. Ma me sujesta "scalera de bancas" o "bancas scalerin". Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ bleary **neblosa *✓ bleat **bala (parola nova) *✓ bleeder **sanguininte; emofilica, sanguor (ofendente) **Per me, la sinifia xef de "bleeder" es "(nonformal) un person, regardada como compatiable o despetable". Lo es probable sola conoseda en Britan, e aora pico anticin (no como "sod" e "bugger", cual es ancora comun usada con la mesma sinifia). Los es apena plu ca modos asentuada de dise "person en un situa problemosa". Simon ***posible derivada de "bleeding"? ma plu bon: inclui sola "sanguinte". jorj *✓ nesesa "emofilia" *✓ blenny - small spiny fish sin scales Blennioidei **bleni? *✓ blinders = blinkers **scermioios? *✓ blissful **joiosa, estasiante *✓ blithe - cheerful but w callous indifference **sin conserna *✓ blitz **bombarda *✓ blockage ** + bloci *✓ blockbuster ** filma/libro susedosa *✓ bloodbath **+ masacra, banio de sangue *✓ bloodcurdling ** terorinte; caliante de sangue *✓ bloodless **sin sangue *✓ bloodletting **sangui *✓ bloodmobile **caravan de dona de sangue *✓ bloodshot **(ojo) sanguosa *✓ bloodsucker **sucasangue *✓ bloodthirsty **side per sangue *✓ bloomer (girl's gym pants) **+ pantala faldin **No, "bloomers" ia es un pantalon laxe e fronsida a la talo, per femes sirca 1850, tipal portada su un falda plu corta. Pos cuando acel moda ia desapare, la parola "bloomers" ia deveni usada (a la min per alga tempo en Britan) per un vesteta de fem simil a un pantala laxe. Probable nos no nesesa inclui la parola, car lo es un cosa de cultur istorial — si on vole scrive sur lo, on pote nomi lo "blumer". Simon **bon, ma en america norde, los es un pantala laxe e faldin per eserse en scola, sirca la 1950s e 1960s. la parola no es sufisinte importante, me pensa. jorj **Si, cada de sua multe definis es mera istorial. Simon *✓ blooper **era comica *✓ blotch **manxa *✓ blowback **no nesesada *✓ blowfly **mosca de carne *✓ blowgun **serbatana *✓ blowhard **bravator *✓ blowhole buco de respira *✓ bluefin **no nesesada *✓ bluegrass **blugras *✓ bluejay **jai blu *✓ blurb **anunsia *✓ blurt **dise sin pensa *✓ bluster ** + bravata *✓ boarder **pensionor *boardinghouse **pensioneria? *Ma "pension" no sinifia acel. Lo es un paia periodal donada. Simon ** serta. ma la linguas romanica (e otras) usa esta ance per "boardinghouse". me no ave un problem con omonimes. ma bon: nos ave ja "oteleta". posible "visitor" sufisi per "boarder". jorj *✓ boatbill ** + becobarcin *✓ boater **xapo de palia *✓ boatyard ** + barconeria *✓ bobcat Lynx rufus **lince rojin *✓ bobolink Dolichonyx ** boblince *✓ bobwhite Colinus ** colino - un jenero de coturnix *✓ bodice ** + corseto; camiseta de roba *✓ bodkin ** dageta (su daga) *✓ boffin ** + siensiste *✓ bohemian ** boemian (su boemia) *✓ bologna, boloney ** salsix bolonian *✓ bolshevism, bolshevist, bolshevic **bolxevisme, bolxeviste *✓ bolster ** + suporta *✓ bolus ** bolo (nota: omonim "lawn bowling" etc) *✓ bombardier **bombor (su bomba) *✓ bombast ** + bravata *✓ bombproof ** parabomba *✓ bombshell ** + bomba; fem sesosa *✓ bonanza ** fortuna grande *✓ bonbon ** bonbon **Nos no pote reusa "confeto"? Simon *** bonbon es un forma spesial de confeto, e la parola es multe internasional. jorj *✓ bondsman ** garantior *✓ booger ** + muco nasal *✓ boogyman ** la devoror? la asustor? **Me gusta "asustor" — lo es simil a "asustavia". Simon *✓ bookbinding ** + relia (n) *✓ bookend ** securilibro *✓ bookie, bookmaker ** ajente de aposta *✓ bookkeeper, bookkeeping ** + contor *✓ bookplate **insinia de libro? **Me sujesta la nom internasional: "un exlibris". Simon **internasional, ma un cosa cual no nesesa un nom spesial, e serta no un nom multe non-elefen! jorj **Me ia ajunta "insinia de libro". *✓ boomtown **vila rica *✓ boondocks **vila povre *✓ bootjack **tenibota *✓ bootlace ** + cordeta *✓ bootleg ** alcol nonlegal; (v) importa/venda alcol nonlegal *✓ bootstrap ** tirabota? **Espaniol dise "orea", e nos dise "oreta" per "tab (of page)", donce me sujesta ajunta "bootstrap" a "oreta". *** "oreta" es bon. jorj *✓ booze ** alcol *✓ borax a white mineral in some alkaline salt deposits, used in making glass and ceramics, as a metallurgical flux, and as an antiseptic. **borax *✓ bordello ** + bordel *✓ borderland ** + frontera *✓ borough ** + distrito *✓ bossy ** + autoritar, esijente *✓ bottleneck **colo de botela; streta conjestante *✓ botulinum **toxina de botulisme *✓ botulism **botulisme *✓ boudoir **sala de dormi; sala de fem *✓ bouffant **(capeles) + inflada *✓ bountiful ** + abundante, jenerosa, produosa *✓ bourbon **borbon? uisce american *✓ bout ** + ataca, + combata *✓ boutonniere **flor de fora? **Me pensa "flor de boton". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ bowdlerism **sensura **nos nesesa ajunta "expurge" a "sensura" *✓ bowery **no nesesada *✓ bowlegged **con gamas arcida *✓ bowline **no nesesada *✓ boxcar ** vagon de benes *✓ boxfish Family Ostraciontidae ** pex caxin *✓ boyhood ** enfantia mas, jovenia mas **jovenia (ja en la disionario) Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *✓ brachial **brasal *✓ brackish **marin, salosa *✓ brahma **brama - dio-creator en induisme **no nesesa? Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ***me prefer inclui lo. jorj *✓ brahman, brahmin **braman - person de la casta plu alta en induisme; metafor - person de la clasa plu alta **no nesesa? Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ***ancora, me prefer inclui lo. jorj *✓ brainchild **inventa (ja en la disionario) Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ brakeman **frenor Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ braless **sin portaseno (me pensa che nos nesesa un corti como "bra"!) Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ ***me prefer ce nos reteni "portaseno", e no ajunta "bra"! jorj *✓ branchlike **ramin *✓ brasserie **taverna *✓ brat **me gusta la italian "moccioso" (= "snotty") Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **turbosa (an si "mucosa" ta es divertinte!) jorj *✓ bratwurst **bratwurst?? **Salsix de axida? Simon ***posible nos pote cade esta parola. jorj ***Me acorda. *✓ brawny **musculosa (ja en la disionario) Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ bray **iii? trompi? *✓ brazen **sin vergonia; italian "sfacciato" (= "without face") Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ breadbasket **rejion de cultiva **Lo es la rejion de cultiva sereales, ma me sujesta ce nos usa "graneria" como un metafor (seguente espaniol). Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ breadwinner **suportor (de familia) *✓ breakable **rompable *✓ breakaway **separable; avansante *✓ breaker ** onda grande? ** Me ajunta "onda spumante". Simon *✓ breakfront **no nesesada *✓ breakout ** + evade *✓ breakpoint **no nesesada *✓ breakup **fini un relata *✓ breastbone **sterna (italian: sterno; espaniol: esternòn) Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **sterno - ja en disionario *✓ breaststroke **nada ranin *✓ breechcloth, breechclout **+ covreseso *✓ breezeway **pasaje covreda **Me ajunta "coredor esterna". Simon *✓ breezy **ventetosa *✓ brethren **frates *✓ bricklayer **bricor *✓ bridal **de sposa nova *✓ brie **bri *✓ brig **prison a barcon **vide "brigantine" Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *✓ brigantine **brigantin *✓ brightener **briliante **luminador Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **me prefere "briliante". jorj *✓ brimless **sin borda Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *✓ brimstone ** + sulfur *✓ brinkmanship **politica perilosa, politica de risca calculada *✓ briquet, briquette **brice de carbon *✓ brisket **carne de peto *✓ brisling **no nesesada *✓ britches ** + pantala *✓ broach ** + introdui *✓ broadax, broadaxe **axon *✓ broadcloth **stofa densa *✓ broadsword ** + spadon *✓ brocade **brocada - stofa rica, comun seda, teleda con un motif relevada, comun de oro o arjenta *✓ broiler ** + grilia *✓ brokenhearted **con cor creveda *✓ brokerage **ajenteria de intercambia *✓ bromide Chemistry a compound of bromine with another element or group, esp. a salt **bromuro - un composada de bromo con un otra elemento o grupo, spesial un sal **Me opina ce esta debe es "bromido", como "clorido" e "fluorido". Simon ***serta. jorj *✓ bronchodilator **broncodilador **En fato, "broncodilatante" es ja listada (e sustantias es -antes, no -adores). Simon *✓ bronchoscope **broncoscopio *✓ bronchoscopy **no nesesada *✓ broomstick **manico de scopa *✓ browbeat ** + menasa *✓ brownie **torteta de xocolada *✓ brunt **colpa major *✓ brushoff **refusa *✓ brusk ** + enerjiosa **No, acel es "brisk". "Brusk" pare es un spele rara de "brusque", cual es ja "brusca". Simon *✓ brutishness **no nesesada *✓ bubbly **bolosa *✓ buccaneer **pirata *✓ buckaroo **cauboi *✓ buckler **scermeta? *✓ buckshot **no nesesada *✓ buckskin **pel de servo *✓ buckteeth **dentes de coneo *✓ buddy ** + ami *✓ budge **move peti *✓ bugeye **oio protendente *✓ bugger **sodomi (ajunta ance "sodomize") **Me sujesta ce "sodomia" deveni fundal un verbo, como "compatia" e otras. Simon ***oce. jorj *✓ bugler **cornetor *✓ buildup **cresente? **Cumula; prepara. Simon *✓ bulbous **bulbin *✓ bulkhead ** + muron? *✓ bulldog **buldog *✓ bullfinch a stocky Eurasian finch with a short, thick bill, and typically with gray or pinkish plumage, dark wings, and a white rump. Genus Pyrrhula **pirula *✓ bullfrog - very large frog, with booming croak, predator Genus Rana and Pyxeciphalus **rana grande (nesesada?) **Me ia ajunta lo, car si no, on va demanda "como on dise 'bullfrog' en elefen"? ☺ Simon *✓ bullied **tormentada (nesesada?) **No nesesada: mera un derivada de "bully". Simon *✓ bullion **bara de or, bara de arjenta *✓ bullpen ** + ensirca per bestias *✓ bullring ** arena de bove **Stadion de bove. Simon *bullshit ** merde de bove **E per la verbo de parla? "Parla merda"? Simon *✓ bulrush ** + sipero; + tifa *✓ bulwark ** bastion (asetada a supra per "bastion") *✓ bumble ** + bambola *✓ bumbler ** bambolor *✓ bunco, bunko **froda *✓ bunghole **boca de baril *✓ burble **murmura *✓ burgess **no nesesada *✓ burglarproof **parafura *✓ burl a slub or lump in wool or cloth, a rounded knotty growth on a tree ** + noda *✓ burnish ** + brilia *✓ burse **no nesesada *✓ busboy **aidaservor *✓ bushido **buxido - moral code of a samurai *✓ bushman ** san - demonim - membro de un de la poplas orijinal de Africa sude *✓ bushtit **egitalido (Aegithalidae) **Me divina ce tu intende "ejitalido". Simon ***serta. jorj *✓ butch ** masin *✓ butte ** colina *✓ butterfat ** gras de bur *✓ buttermilk ** sero de lete ** Sero de bur. Simon *✓ buttery ** burosa *✓ buttonhole **fora de boton **Buco de boton. "Fora" es un tunel creada par un forador. "Buco" es la parola jeneral per "hole". Simon *✓ butyl **butil - un radical alcil derivada de butano *✓ bylaw **regula dirijal *✓ byline **suscrive de autor *✓ bystander ** + oservor (ance per "onlooker") **pasante Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Agurol: per favora no ajunta cualcecosa a esta lista asta me ia completa lo. tua ajuntas sutrae la mea! me no oposa tua ideas, ma los debe es poneda a un otra paje. multe grasias jorj c *✓ cabby, cabdriver ** + taxiste *✓ caboose ** vagon final *✓ cacciatore ** gal de xasor *✓ cachet **marca de respeta *✓ cadaver **corpo mor *✓ caddy **ja su portor **Ance "contenador". *✓ cadre **ecipo *✓ caduceus **caduseo *✓ caesar **sesar *✓ caesarean, cesarean, cesarian **sesarea - ja en disionario *✓ cafeteria **cafeteria? **Caferia de bufe? Simon ***o simple "buferia" jorj ***A, eselente! Simon *✓ cairn **monumento de rocas *✓ cajole ** + convinse *✓ cajun ** cajun *✓ cakewalk ** pasea grandiosa; fasil *✓ caldera **crater *✓ calibration **ajusta (nom) *✓ calliope **organo de vapor *✓ calliper **calibro **Nos ave ja "pacimetre". Cual es plu bon? **me vide. me prefere "calibro". vera, me no conose de do "pacimetre" veni! jorj **De portuges, me crede. Ma serta "calibro" es plu bon. Simon *✓ callow **nonmatur *✓ caloric **calorial *✓ calvary **calvario *✓ camaraderie **cameradia *✓ camembert **camamber *✓ canalboat **barcon de canal *✓ canasta **canasta *✓ cancan **cancan *✓ candlepower ** + candela *✓ candor, candour **onestia *✓ canon **canon (omonim, ma oce) **Me divina ce esta es per la sinifia musical e "un colie de testos autenticida". Ance per la eglesor? Simon ***me ia defini lo como "un colie de libros con un autor o un tema; un colie de libros santa; un peso de musica en cual la melodia coaveni partal." me pensa ce la sinifia eglesal pote es espresada par "la parolas de santi" o simil. jorj ***Serta. Ma en mea dialeto de engles, lo es ance "a member of the clergy who is on the staff of a cathedral, especially one who is a member of the chapter". Sur esta me demanda. Simon ***a, me no nota lo. posible nos pote usa "prete regulada" (pd un prete ci segue la regulas de san Agustino, etc)? o nos pote no inclui esta defini? lo es multe tecnical, no? me va respeta tua deside. jorj *✓ cant **jergo *✓ cantaloupe **cantalupo *✓ cantankerous ** + disputosa *✓ canter **duigalopa *cantor ** + cantor *canvaser **solisitor de votas **nota ce nos nesesa "solisitor" *capability **capasia *capitol **capitolio? *capsicum a tropical American pepper plant of the nightshade family with fruits containing many seeds. Many cultivated varieties with edible, pungent fruits have been developed. ** + peperon *capstone **petra ultima *caravel **caravela - un barcon peti e rapida, usada par la espanioles e portugese en la sentenios 15, 16, e 17 *carbide a binary compound of carbon with an element of lower or comparable electronegativity. **carburo *carburetor ** + carburador *carcinogenesis **carsinojenese *cardsharp **esperta de cartas *careen **verje; core sin restrinje *carefree **sin cura, sin conserna *caricature **imaje esajerada *carioca a Brazilian dance resembling the samba. **carioca *carnal ** + erotica *carnelian a semiprecious stone consisting of an orange or orange-red variety of chalcedony. **cornalina *carney, carnie, carny,- a person who works in a carnival or amusement show. **carnivalor *carob **caroba un arbor peti e sempreverde de Arabia; la casca comable de esta arbor - Ceratonia siliqua *carol **canta de natal *carouse **selebra enebriada (v) *carport **covreauto? *carrousel **alt spele de carousel > carusel *carsick **nauseada de auto *cartography **cartografia *carton ** + caxa de carton *casein **casen - la protena major de lete e ceso *caseworker **aidor sosial *castigate ** + reproxa *castoff ** veste desprendeda *castration ** (n) castra *castrato ** castrada *casuistry = sophistry **sofisme *cataclysm **desastre *catamaran **catamaran *catatonia **catatonia *catatonic **catatonica *catcall **burla? *catcher **prendor, caturor *catnap ** + dormeta *catwalk ** + plataforma, + paseria *caucasian, caucasoid ** + blanca *caucus ** partito, cabal *caudate **codida? (< "codi" ajunta un coda?) *caulk **selinte (ance: sealant) *causation **causa *cavalier ** + cavalor; + despetante *cavort ** + brinca *cayenne ** peperon polvida (como "xili polvida") *cede ** + sede (!) *celadon a willow-green color **seladon *cerulean a deep sky-blue **serulea *celebrant **selebrante *cellblock **prisona *cellulitis **selulite *centerfold **paje despliable *centerpiece **sentro de table, decora de table *centigrade ** + celsius *centrist **sentriste *centurion **senturion *cephalic **sefalica *ceremonious **ritual *ceylon ** + srilanca *chablis **xabli *chagrin ** + embarasa *chalkboard ** + mureta negra *challenger ** defior *champ ** + campion *chancery ** canseleria *chanty **canta de marinores *chaperon, chaperone ** + supravidor *chaplain ** + eglesor *charade ** farsa; jua de mima *charbroil ** + grili *chasten ** + disiplina *chastise ** + reproxa *chateau ** + cason (de campania) *chattel ** + poseseda *chatty ** + parlosa *cheapen ** redui la custa; degrada *checkbook ** + libro de xeces *checkup **evalua medical *cheddar **txedar? *cheekbone ** + zigoma, oso de jena *cheeseburger ** amburger con ceso *cheesecake ** torta de ceso *cheesecloth ** gaza de ceso *chenille a tufted velvety cord or yarn, used for trimming furniture and making carpets and clothing. **xenil *chewy ** + gomin *chianti ** cianti *chiasma **ciasma (jenetica) la punto a do la cromosomes contata entre la prima fase de meiose *chic **a la mode, modosa, sofisticada *chiefdom **xefia *chieftain ** + xef *chilblain **eritema cutanea *childbearing ** + parente *chintz printed multicolored cotton fabric with a glazed finish, used especially for curtains and upholstery ** + calico *chiropractor **ciropraticor *chiropractic **ciropratica *chit **bileta de deta *chiton - a long woolen tunic worn in ancient Greece **xiton *choline - a strongly basic compound occurring widely in living tissues and important in the synthesis and transport of lipids. **colina *chorea a neurological disorder characterized by jerky involuntary movements affecting especially the shoulders, hips, and face. **corea *chortle ** + cacareta *chromate a salt in which the anion contains both chromium and oxygen **cromato *chronometer **cronometre *chug, chuff ** + sofla *chummy ** + amin * chump ** + fol *chute * + rampa *chutney **txutni? *cichlid a perchlike freshwater fish of a family (Cichlidae) that is widely distributed in tropical countries. **siclido *cinnabar a bright red mineral consisting of mercury **sinabro *circa ** + sirca *circuitous ** + nondireta *circuitry ** sircuitos *circumscribe ** sircoscrive *circumspect ** + cauta *citation ** + sita; + loda *citronella (also citronella oil) a fragrant natural oil used as an insect repellent and in perfume and soap manufacture. the southern Asian grass from which the citronella oil is obtained. Cymbopogon nardus, family Gramineae. ** sitronela *citrous ** + sitrica *civic relating to a city or town, especially its administration; municipal ** + munisipal *clammy ** + umida *clamshell ** conca de bivalvo *clank ** + tintina *clannish ** + escluinte *claret ** + bordo *clarified ** clarida *clarion ** (istoria, musica) claron *classmate ** camerade de clase *classy ** + sofisticada *claustrophobe ** nom: claustrofobica *cleanser ** desmaciante; + deterjente *clearheaded ** con mente clar, atendente *clearinghouse **ajenteria de compensa *clerestory ** clarestorio *cliche **espresa comun, + stereotipo *clime ** + clima *clinch ** + confirma (v); abrasa (n) *clincher ** + confirma (n) *cline ** clina - un continua de grados de cualias entre spesies o otra tasones (biolojia) *clinician ** mediciste clinica *clink ** + prison; + tintina *clique **grupo escluinte *cloister **galeria; monceria, soreria *closefisted **avar *closeup **prosima, foto prosima *clothesline **corda de vestes *clothespin **pinse de vestes *cloudburst ** + pluvon *clout ** + potia *cloven ** + divideda *cloverleaf ** + trefolia *clubhouse ** casa de club *clunk ** colpa metalin *cobble ** + improvisa *cobblestone ** petra ronda? *cobra ** cobra (alga membros de la familia Elapidae, spesial jenera Naja) *cockfight ** combata de gales *cockleshell **conca de cardio *cockney ** cocni - dialeto de engles comun en partes de london *cockscomb ** cresta de gal *coconspirator **coconspiror *coda ** conclui (n), + coda *coddle ** + regala *codeine ** codeina? codena? codina? *codeword ** parola secreta *codex ** libro-manuscrito? *coeducation ** coinstrui *coercion ** forsa (n) *coffeecake ** torta de cafe *coffeehouse ** + caferia *coffeepot ** + vaso de cafe *cognomen ** conom - un nom personal a algun, comun pasada a desendentes, en roma antica *cohesion ** + coere (n) *cohesive ** + coerente *coleus a tropical Southeast Asian plant of the mint family that has brightly colored variegated leaves and is popular as a houseplant. Genus Solenostemon (formerly Coleus), family Labiatae ** coleo *collegial ** coencargada *collie ** coli? can de pastor scotes? (seguente "... deutx") *colloid a homogeneous, noncrystalline substance consisting of large molecules or ultramicroscopic particles of one substance dispersed through a second substance. Colloids include gels, sols, and emulsions; the particles do not settle and cannot be separated out by ordinary filtering or centrifuging like those in a suspension. ** coloide *colloquium an academic conference or seminar. ** confere academial *cologne ** + parfum *colorblind ** + sieca a color *colorfast ** con color resistante a lava *colostomy a surgical operation in which a piece of the colon is diverted to an artificial opening in the abdominal wall so as to bypass a damaged part of the colon. ** colostomia *colostrum the first secretion from the mammary glands after giving birth, rich in antibodies. ** colostro *combatant ** + combator, + batalior *combo ** + combinada *comeback ** + reapare; responde astuta *comedo = blackhead **punto negra *commandant ** + comandor *commandeer ** prenda? saisi? propri? *commencement ** + comensa (n) *commendable ** lodable *commendation ** loda; premio lodante *commissar, commissary ** + comandor? ofisior? *commode ** + vason *commodious ** + spasiosa *commodore ** + comandor *commonality ** compartida (n) *compacter, compactor ** compatador *compartmentalize ** comparti *compelling ** nonresistable *compendium ** colie (n) *competence ** + capasia *compliance ** + conforma, obedi *compliant ** conformante, obedinte *comport ** condui se *comportment ** + condui *compost ** descomposada (n), fertilinte organica *compote ** fruta coceda en xirope *comptroller ** + controlor *conceit ** un ata egosa *conceivable ** consetable *concerto ** conserto *conch a tropical marine mollusk with a spiral shell that may bear long projections and have a flared lip ** strombo (Strombus); conca (the shell) *concurrent ** paralel, simultan *concuss, concussion ** contusa serebral *condensate ** condensada *conducive ** beneficante *conductance, conduction ** condui (n) *confetti ** paper trinxada *confidante ** confidada? *confluent ** confluente *congenial ** *amin *congruence, congruency, congruity ** + acorda (n) ** + acordante/-ada *congruent, congruous **acordante *conjoin ** + junta (posible: conjunta, radis verbal?) *conjugal ** + sposal *conjure ** + evoca; + apare (v. trans.) *connive ** + conspira *conscript ** + enscriveda *conscription ** + enscrive *consequent ** resulta, seguente *consequential ** resultante, seguente *conservator ** conservor *conservatory ** scola de musica; sala solosa *consomme ** bulion; sopa clar *consummate ** + completa (v); + esperta (a) *contiguity ** + contata, prosimia *contiguous ** + contatante *continent **conteninte (capas de reteni urina) *incontinent **nonconteninte *continuation ** + continua *contortionist **contorsor/iste? *contravene ** + desacorda *controllable ** controlable *convalesce, convalescence ** + recovre, + sani *convect, convective, convection **conveta, convetinte, conveta *convergent ** + converjente *convertible ** convertable *conveyer ** transportador *cookbook ** libro de cosini *cookout ** coce estra casa *coolant ** friante *cooper ** barilor *cooperage ** barileria *cooperative ** cooperante, colaborante *cop ** + polisior *copier ** copiador *copious ** spasiosa *copperplate ** plata de cupre (per grava) *coppersmith ** cupror *coprolith, coprolite ** coprolito - fece petrida *copybook ** lbro de modeles *copyist ** copior *copyreader ** coretor *copywriter ** jornaliste *coquette **flirtor *cordate **corin - con la forma de un cor *cordite **cordita - un esplodente nonfumante usada en muni *cordless **sin corda *corgi **corgi *corollary **corolario - un proposa cual segue direta de un proposa ja demostrada; un resulta direta o natural *coronary ** + ataca de cor *coroner ** mediciste forense *cortege ** prosegue funeral *cortisone a hormone produced by the adrenal cortex. One of the glucocorticoids, it is also made synthetically for use as an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergy agent. ** cortisona *coryza catarrhal inflammation of the mucous membrane in the nose, caused especially by a cold or by hay fever. ** + rinite *cosign ** cosuscrive *cosmetology ** cosmetolojia *cosponsor **cosponsor (n), cosponsori (v) *cotangent ** cotanjente *coterie ** grupo escluinte *cotillion ** bal de presenta *cotyledon an embryonic leaf in seed-bearing plants, one or more of which are the first leaves to appear from a germinating seed. ** cotiledon *counterculture ** contracultur - pertinente a un modo de vive e colie de desposas oposada o variante de la normas sosial comun *counterespionage **contraspia *counterinsurgent **contrarebela *countermeasure **tatica defendente *counteroffer **ofre respondente *counterproductive **contraproduinte *countersink **esvasa *coupe a car with a fixed roof and two doors. historical a four-wheeled enclosed carriage for two passengers and a driver. ** cupe *coupler ** juntador *couplet ** duple (poesia) *courtesan ** cortesan *courthouse ** foro de justia *courtroom ** sala de justia *covalent **covalente *coven ** congrega de sorsores *coverall ** + covretota *coverup ** + asconde (n) *cowbell ** campana de vacas *cowbird ** molotro (Molothrus) *coworker ** colaboror *cram ** + pleni; prepara intensa *cranky ** + malumorosa *crappy ** + misera *crass ** + bruta *crawfish ** + langosta *creaky ** crujinte *creamery ** cremeria *credo ** credes *creepy ** asustante - ance per scary, spooky *crematory ** seneria *crescendo ** cresente (n) *crevasse ** + fisur *crewcut ** + capeles militar *crewel ** filo per brode *cribbage ** cribaje - jua de cartes per du a cuatro juores, con la gol de atena esata un valua de cartes de 15 o 31 *crimp ** plieta *cripple ** + descapasida *crispy ** cracosa *crisscross ** grilian; crusida *crock ** vaso de losa *crony ** camerada, ami *croon ** + canta *crossbeam ** faxon traversal *crosscurrent ** corente traversal *crosscut ** talia traversal *crossroad ** crusa *croupier ** atendor de table (en juas de aposta) *cruciform ** crusin *crummy ** + misera *crumpet ** crumpeta - un torteta engles, plata, spesa, e mol, tostada e burida *crusty ** crostosa *crybaby ** plorosa (n) *cryogenic, cryonic ** criojen *cubbyhole ** comparte? *cubical ** cubo *cubism, cubist ** cubisme, cubiste *cubit ** + codo (mesura antica de longia, sirca 44 cm) *cuckold ** sposo enganada *cuckoldry ** engana sposal *culinary ** cosinal *cultivar ** varia elejeda *culvert ** canal suteran *cupholder ** portacopa *cupid ** cupido - dio de ama, comun representada par un enfante nuda con alas e un arco con flexas *cupped ** copin *cupric ** cuprica - de cupre con un valentia de du *cuprite ** cuprita - un mineral roja oscura o negra brunin, composada de osida cuprosa *cuprous ** cuprosa - de cupre con un valentia de un *cur ** can misera, can coleriosa *curare ** curare - un resin otenida de alga plantas de America Sude, cual paralise la motoneurones ** motoneuron - neuron cual condui siniales a la musculos ** neuron de sensas - neuron cual reata a stimulas esterna *curmudgeon ** malumorosa (n), disputosa (n) *curtsy ** plia la jeno *curvature ** + curva *cusp ** punta, punta de cambia, punto de reversa *cuss ** + maldise, blasfema *custodial ** curante; prisoninte *customize ** altera spesial *cutback ** + redui (spende) *cutlet ** costeleta - un peso de carne taliada, panida, e grilida o fritada ** pani - bread - covre con pesetas de pan ante coce *cutoff ** (a) limitada, isolada, interompeda *cutthroat ** (a) cruel, intensa *cuttlebone ** sceleto de sepida *cybernetic ** sibernetica - pertinante a la siensa de comunica e sistemes de control en macinas e viventes *cyborg ** siborge - un person ci es parte umana e parte androide *cyclical ** siclin *cyclotron ** siclotron - un aparato en cual particulas atomal e suatomal es aselerada par un campo de eletrica alternante en seguente un curso sirculal o spiral en un campo magnetal *cytologist ** sitolojiste - un siensiste ci studia selulas *cytology ** sitolojia - la ramo de biolojia cual es consernada con selulas d *dab, daub ** + colpeta *dabble ** + plufi; + jua *dachshund ** tecel - un raza de can gamas corte e corpo longa *dadaism ** dadaisme - un move en art, leteratur, musica, e filma de la sentenio 20 cual asentua la nonlojical e asurda *dadaist ** dadaiste *daemon ** + demon *daft ** + fol *dale ** + vale *daleth/dalet/daled ** letera cuatro en la abjades semita *dally ** + pigri *damask ** damasco - un stofa teseda con un motif vidable a ambos lados *damper ** + constrinje *damsel ** + fem joven *dander ** + caspa *dank ** + staniante *daphnia ** dafnia - un crustaseo peti e semitransparente de acua dulse *dapper, debonair ** bonvestida, sofistica *daybed ** sofa-leto? *deadbeat ** + pigra *deadpan ** nonespresosa; con fas nonespresante? *deathbed ** leto de mori *deathrate ** + taso de mori *debacle ** + fali, + rompe *debatable ** debatable *debauchery ** + promiscua *debride (-ment) - remove damaged tissue or foreign objects from a wound. ** + desbridi *debrief ** + intervisa *debunk ** + desvalidi *debutant, debutante ** posible nos nesesa "debua" (v, n, debut), e donce "debuante"? *decadence ** + dejenera (n) *decadent ** + dejenerada *decahedron ** decaedro *decal ** decal - un desinia preparada sur un paper spesial per copia a sur un otra surfas, pe vitro, porselana, o metal ** nos nesesa ajunta "transfer" a "copia" *decalcify ** descalci *decapitation ** destesti (n) *decease ** mori *decenter ** desentri *dechlorinate ** desclori *decibel a unit used to measure the intensity of a sound or the power level of an electrical signal by comparing it with a given level on a logarithmic scale. ** desibel - un unia de mesura de la intensia de un sona o la grado de potia de un sinial eletrical par compara lo con un grado fisada sur un scala logaritmal *decile ** desil - cada de des grupos egal en cual un popla pote es divideda *decimate ** destrui *art deco ** arte deco - un stilo de arte e decora sirca 1920/1930, marcada par formas jeometrial e colores forte, usada spesial en arciteta *decor ** + decora *decorum ** + cortesia *decoupage ** talia de paper *decouple ** + desjunta *decrement ** + diminui, redui *decry ** + denunsia *deface ** + manxa *deferment, deferral ** + pospone *defiance ** + defia (n) *defoliant ** desfolinte? - un cimica cual sutrae la folias de arbores e plantas *deformity ** + desformi (n) *defray ** + contribui a, finansia *defunct ** descontinuada, nonusada *degradable ** degrable? *deify ** + divini (vt) *deism ** divinisme, diviniste *delectable ** + deletosa *deleterious ** + nosiva *deli ** + deleteria *dell ** vale *delouse ** despioi *deltoid ** + triangulo; (musculo) deltoide *deluxe ** +lusosa *demean ** + degrada *demerit ** + condena *demise ** + mori *demobilize ** + desmovabli *demonise, demonize ** demoni *demotion ** + redui de grado, retrosede *demur ** oposa *dendrologist, dendrology ** dendrolojiste, dendrolojia - la studia siensal de arbores *denizen ** + abitor, abitante *denouement ** + resolve *dentition ** dentes *denture ** protese dental *deodorizer ** desodorante *depersonalize ** despersonali *depilatory ** descapelinte? estrador de capeles? *deplane ** desembarca, sorti la avion *depolarize ** despolali *deportee ** deportada *deposition ** despone (n) *deprecation ** desaproba (n) *depressant ** depresante - un droga o medisin cual redui ativia neural *deprogram ** desprogrami - reversa la efetos de "lava de serebro" *derby ** derbi - un corsa de cavalos *deregulate ** desregula *derelict ** misera, ruinada, descurada; descurante *descendent * + desendente *desensitize ** desensi *desireable ** desirable *despotism ** + tirania *detachable ** desfisable *detachment ** desfisada *detoxify ** + desveneni *detrimental ** + nosiva, ferinte *deuce ** + du (en juas de carta) *deva ** + diva *deviant ** + deviante *devilish ** demonin *dexterity, dexterous ** capasia de mano; capas par mano *dextrose ** destrosa - la forma de glucosa la plu comun *diagnostician ** diagnosiste *diaspora ** + sperde? o "diaspora" - la sperde de un popla tra la mundo de sua abita orijinal *diastole the phase of the heartbeat when the heart muscle relaxes and allows the chambers to fill with blood. ** diastole - la fase de la colpa de cor cuando la musculo reposa e permete ce la cameras pleni con sangue *diastolic ** diastolal *systole - la fase de la colpa de cor cuando la musculo contrata e forsa la sangue de la cameras ** sistole - la fase de la colpa de cor cuando la musculo reposa e permete ce la cameras *systolic ** sistolal *dichotomous ** dicotomial ** nota: nos nesesa "dicotomia" - un divide o contrasta entre du cosas cual es oposada o diferente; en botanica, branci repetante a du partes egal *dicot ** dicot - La clado plu grande de plantas florinte, per esemplo margaritas, spinablancas, e cuercos *diction ** cualia de parla *didactic ** instruinte *dietary ** dietal *diffract, diffraction ** difrata - (Acua, aira, o vitro) causa ce (un raio de lus) sperde como la resulta de pasa tra un abri magra o longo un borda *digitalize ** + dijitali *dignify ** dini *digression ** + vaga *dikdik, dik-dik ** dicdic - un antelope nana de la savana seca de Africa (Madoqua) *dilettante ** + amator *dimwit ** + stupida *diner ** restorante *dingbat ** + stupida, strana *dinnertime ** ora de come (de sera) *dionysian ** dionisal *dionysus ** dioniso *diorama ** sena miniatur *dioxin ** diosina - un composada tosica produida como un resulta nonintendeda en alga prosedes de fabrica. **"resulta nonintendeda" = biproduct? *diphtheria ** difteria - un maladia baterial multe comunicable cual causa inflama de la membranas mucosa *dirk ** + daga *dirt ** + tera, + susia *disabuse ** + convinse *disarray ** + desordinada *disassociation ** + desasosia *disbar ** + esclui *disclaim ** nega *discography ** discografia - un lista de obras musical or otra rejistras *discontinue ** descontinua *discrepancy ** + nonegalia, + devia *discrepant ** + nonegal, deviante *discursive ** vagante *discus ** disco olimpial *disembody ** descorpi *disenfranchise ** retira la direto de vota *enfranchise ** dona la direto de vota *dishcloth, dishrag ** + teleta de lava *dishpan ** bol de lava *disingenuous ** + nonsinsera *disobedient ** nonobedinte *dispensary ** + clinica, farmasia *dispensation ** + esente *disrobe ** + desvesti *dissemble ** + desembla *dissociative ** + desasosiante *dissolute ** + lasiva *distal ** + distante, periferial *distasteful ** + ofendente, repulsante *distemper ** morva = maladia viral de canes e otra animales, cual causa febre, tose, e catar *distension ** + infla *distillate ** + distilada *distraught ** + turba, ajita *distributor ** distribuador - aparata per distribui eletrica a la bujias de un motor ** distribuor - un ajente ci furni bones a botecas e otra comersias cual vende a consumores *ditty ** canteta? refreneta? *divergent ** + diverjente *divest ** + priva *divisible ** dividable *divisive ** dividente *divorcee ** divorsor? *dixieland ** jaz de Nova Orleans *doberman ** doberman - un raza deutx de can *docent ** + instruor, + gidor (museo, galeria de arte, zo) *docket ** + ajenda *doctoral ** dotoral *dodgy ** nononesta *dogfight ** combata airal *dogsled ** treno de canes *doily ** paragota de dentel *dole ** + aida sosial *dolly ** + portador *dolt ** + stupida *domicile ** + abita *don ** + senior, profesor *doorstep ** grado de porte *doorstop ** paraclui? paraporte? *dopey ** stupida *Doppler effect ** efeto de Doppler - un cambia en la frecuentia de sona, lus, o otra ondas cuando la fonte e la oservor move de lunlotra *dormant ** dormante, nonativa *dotage ** + senese *dotty ** + fol, strana *doubly ** + duple *dour ** + sombre *dovetail ** + entretexe *dowdy ** + nonmodosa *downbeat ** (a) sombre, pesimiste; (n) bate asentuada *downcast ** sombre *downfall ** + ruina, defeta *downshift ** cambia a su? redui la engrana *downstroke ** + desende *downtrodden ** + misera *downturn ** + declina *doxology ** formula de adula *doyenne, doyen ** + decano *draconian ** + sever *draftee ** clamada (a servi militar) *draftsman ** + desinior *drafty ** plen de fluetas de aira *dragnet ** rede dragada *dragster ** dragster (un auto construida o alterada per partisipa en cursos direta e corta) * drag race ** curso de dragsteres *drainage ** + drena (n) *drawback ** + nonvantaje, problem *drawl ** parla pigra *dreadnought ** + corasida *dreidel ** jireta ivri *dressage ** doma de esibi *dressy ** + formal, festin? *driftwood ** lenio flotante *drivel ** + asurda *droll ** + divertente, umorosa *droopy ** + pendente *drop kick, drop-kick ** cade e colpa *dropout ** + abandona, abandonor *drover ** manador? pastor? *drudge ** + labora sin sesa (v); peon (n) *drumbeat ** ritmo de la tambur *drumroll ** rola de tambur *drumstick ** basto de tambur *drunkard ** + enebriada *dryad ** nimfa de foresta *dry rot ** fungo de lenio *drywall ** plance de jeso *dud ** + fali *duffel, duffle (bag, coat) ** saco de viaja, saco de lana, jaca de lana *dugout ** + buncer; + canoa *dulcet ** + dulse *dullard ** + stupida *dumbbell ** haltel - un bara corta con du pesas a cada fini, usada per crese la musculos de la brasos. *dumbwaiter ** levaplatos *dungaree ** + jina *dunghill ** monton de feces *duress ** + menasa *dustpan ** padela de despolvi *dustrag ** + trapo de despolvi *dust-up ** + disputa coler *dwarfisme ** nanisme *dyad ** + duple *dysfunctional ** malfunsionante *dyslexia ** dislesia - problemes con aprende leje *dyslexic ** dislesica - avente problemes con aprende leje *dyspepsy ** dispepsia - maldijesta, problemes con dijeste *dyspeptic ** dispepsica - avente problemes con dijeste o la irita o depresa resultante e *earlobe ** + lobe de orea *earmark ** + indica; + intendeda; marca a orea (pe de bestias) *earmuff ** + covreorea *earphone ** + escutador *earplug ** tapo de orea *earsplitting ** rompe la timpanes *earthbound ** restrinjeda a tera *earthen ** de tera *earworm ** verme de orea (como en franses; la espresa orijini en deutx) - un canta o melodia cual repete se constante en la mente *eastward ** a este *easygoing ** + casual, + pasiente, tolerante *echelon ** + grado *echolalia ** ecolalia (n) - un maladia de mente en cual on repete automata de la espresas de un otra *echolocation ** ecoloca (per ecolocate e ecolocation) - la loca de cosas par deteta sona refletada, sepsial lo usada par alga animals (pe delfines, ciroteras) *ecocide ** ecoside - destrui de la ecolojia, spesial cuando intendeda *economize ** es frugal *ectoderm ** ectoderma - la strato de selulas la plu esterna, spesial en un embrio temprana *eddy ** vortiseta *edgy ** + iritable *editorial ** editorial es universal. *educable ** educable es universal, ma nos no ave "educa". posible nos nesesa lo: "instruida" no es la mesma como "educada", etc. *educe, educt, eduction ** + estra, + developa ** me nota ce nos no ave bon parolas per "latent, potential". *effete ** + finjosa *effloresce lose moisture and turn to a fine powder upon exposure to air. (of salts) come to the surface of brickwork, rock, or other material and crystallize there. (of a surface) become covered with salt particles. ** + podri? + cristali? *effluent liquid waste or sewage discharged into a river or the sea ** esfluente *effortless ** sin labora *effuse give off (a liquid, light, smell, or quality). talk in an unrestrained, excited manner ** emerji; es parlosa *eggcup ** + portaovo *eggnog ** me gusta "lete de gal" *eggshell ** casca de ovo *egomania, egomaniac ** egomania, egomanica *egress ** + sorti *egret **egreta (tason: Egretta) - un eron, comun con plumas blanca *eidetic image ** imaje clar *eightball ** bal oto *elate ** estasia (como un verbo causal), fa estasiante *elbowroom ** spasio sufisinte *elective ** + elejeda *electroencephalogram ** eletroensefalogram - un rejistra de la ativia de la serebro *electroencephalograph ** eletroensefalograf - un strumento per rejistra la ativia de la serebro ** eletroensefalografia ** eletroensefalografial *electrophoresis ** eletroforese - la move de particulas cargada en un licuido o jelatin su la influe de un campo eletrica *electroplate ** eletroplaca - placa un cosa metal par eletrolise *electrosurgery ** eletrosirurjia - sirurjia usante un corente eletrical de alta frecuentia per caldi e corti texeda multe esata. *elitism, elitist **elejedisme, elejediste *ellipsoid ** elisoide *elocution ** + pronunsia, parla *elucidate ** + clari, esplica *embolus ** embolo - un trombo, bola, gras, o otra cosa, portada en la sangue per fisa en un duto e causa un embolia *embroil ** + envolve *embryologist ** embriolojiste *emcee ** mestre de selebras *emend make corrections and improvements to (a text). ** + coreta, boni (un testo) *emerita, emeritus ** emerite (a)? o meritente? *emollient having the quality of softening or soothing the skin ** suavinte? *emote ** mostra emosia *emotive ** stimulante emosia *empathic ** + empatica *emporium ** + mercato *enabler ** provocor - un person ci promove conduis mal o autodestruinte en un otra person ** nos nesesa "toxinomania" - drug addiction? *encapsule ** capsuli? encapsula? ance: enclui, resoma *encephalogram *encephalograph *encephalographic *encephalography ** ensefalografia, etc. - cualce de tecnicas variosa per rejistra la strutur o ativia eletrical de la serebro *encephalomyelitis ** ensefalomielite - inflama de la serebro e medula spinal, tipal la resulta de un infeta sever par un virus *enchain ** + cadeni *enchanter, enchantress ** + encantor *enchilada ** enxilada - un tortilia rolada, plenida con carne e servida con un salsa de xilis *encomium a speech or piece of writing that praises someone or something highly. ** + loda *encumber ** + carga *encyst ** enclui en un siste *endocrinologist ** endocrinolojiste (su endocrinolojia) *endogeny, endogenous ** endojenese, endojenesal *endoscopy, endoscopic ** endoscopia, endoscopial (su endoscopio) *endpoint ** punto final *energise, energize ** enerji? + stimula *enervate, enervation ** desenerji? + debili *enfeeble ** + debili *enfranchise ** dona la direto de vota *engender ** + stimula? *englishman ** + engles *engorge ** + conjesta, + pleni *ennoble ** + nobili? *ensconce ** + coloni, + reposa *enshrine ** + conserva, santeri? *entail ** + implica, + nesesa *enteritis inflammation of the intestine, especially the small intestine, usually accompanied by diarrhea. ** enterite - inflama de la intestino *enterprize ** + emprende (nota: "enterprise" no conveni "comersial") *entitlement ** + tituli, merita *entourage ** + seguores, atendores *entrain ** + embarca, rampe, produi, sincroni, sperde *entryway ** + entra *entwine ** entretexe *enunciate ** pronunsia clar, espresa clar *enure, inure ** abitua *enuresis involuntary urination, especially by children at night. ** enurese - urina nonvolente, spesial par enfantes en note *enviable ** inviable *envious ** inviosa *epaulet ** spaleta *ephedrine ** efedrina - un medisin otenida de alga efedras, usada per constrinje la tubos sangual e abri la broncos *ephemera ** + efemera - cosas cual esiste, usada, o joiada per un periodo multe corta *epicanthic fold, epicanthus **epicanto - un plia de pel de la palpebra superior covrente la angula interna de la oio, tipal en multe persones de Asia este *epicure, epicurean ** gurme (ance gourmet) *epidemiologist ** epidemiolojiste (su epidemiolojia) *epidermal ** epidermal *epigram ** comenta astuta *epigraph ** un sita corta a la comensa de un libro o capitol; un enscrive sur un construida, sculta, o moneta *epiphenomena ** epifenomeno - un state mental videda como un resulta ladal de la ativia de la serebro; un simtom ladal cual aveni simultan con un maladia, ma no es direta relatada a lo *epistle ** + letera *epoxy ** eposida (a) - composada de un clase spesifada de polimer ** (n) resina eposida *epsom ** solfato de magnesio *equate ** + egali *equestrian ** cavaloral? *equidistant ** ecuidistante *equilateral ** ecuiladal *equine ** cavalal? *equivalence ** ecualia *equivocal ** + ambigua *equivocate ** + vasila (ance per "prevaricate") *ergot ** ergote - un maladia fungal de sereal, venenosa cuando comeda *Eros ** Eros - (mitolojia elinica) la dio de ama e desira sesal *erosive ** erodente *erotica ** + erotica (n) *errant ** erante *erratum ** lista de eras *erroneous ** erante *ersatz ** nonautentica, + inferior *erythromycin an antibiotic used in the treatment of infections caused by Gram-positive bacteria. It is similar in its effects to penicillin. ** eritromisina - un antimicrobio usada per trata infetas causada par alga baterias, simil a penisilina *escapade ** + aventura *escapee ** evador *escargot ** + caracol *escarpment ** + presipe *esp ** persepi estrasensal *espouse adopt or support (a cause, belief, or way of life), marry ** + adota, + suporta, + promove *esprit ** vivosia *ethnologist, ethnology ** etnolojia, etnolojiste - la studia de la cualias de popla variosa e la diferes e relatas entre los *ethologist, ethology **etolojia, etolojiste - la studia de la condui de animales, o de la condui de umanas e sua organiza sosial de un perspetiva biolojial *ethyl ** etil (a e n) - pertinente a la radis idrocarbon derivada de etano, e presente en multe composadas organica *etruria ** Etruria - la rejion antica en Italia antica entre la rios Arno e Tiber cual ia es la sentro de la civilia etrusca *euchre ** eucre - un jua de cartes per du a cuatro juores, tipal usante la 32 cartes la plu alta, con la gol de gania a min tre de la sinco prendes *eugenic ** eujenetica (a, la mesma como la n)? *eulogise, eulogize ** + loda *eureka ** eureca - la cria de joia o sasia cuando on trova o descovre alga cosa *eurythmics ** - armoniosa *eustachian ** trompe de Eustacio *evacuee ** posible nos nesesa "evacua", etc. "sorti" e "vacui" no sufisi, emo. *evaporation ** + vapori *evaporator ** vaporor *evenhanded ** + justa *eventful ** plen de interesa *everlasting ** + eterna *eversion ** + eversa *everyman ** + cualcun *evidential, evidentiary ** evidentinte *evince ** + revela, + sujeste *eviscerate ** + desventri *exaltation ** + leva, + loda *examinee ** esaminada *exchangeable ** intercambiable *exchequer ** tesoreria nasional, tesoreria reial *excitable ** stimulable *excitatory ** stimulante *exclamatory ** esclamante *excretory ** escretante *exculpate ** desculpa *excusable ** pardonable *executer ** + esecutor *exhibitor ** + esibitor *exhort strongly encourage or urge (someone) to do something ** + coraji, urje *exhortation ** + coraji, urje (n per ata) *exhumation ** + desentera *exhusband ** sposo pasada *exigent ** + esijente *existent ** esistente *exobiology, exobiologist ** esobiolojia, esobiolojiste *exogeny, exogenous ** esojenese, esojenesal *exorbitant ** + inflada? *exorcist, exorcism, exorcise/exorcize ** esorsiste, esorsisme, esorsi - forsa un spirito mal de un person o loca usante rituos spesifada *exotica ** + esotica *expanse ** + estende *expansionism, expansionist ** estendisme, estendiste *expansive ** estendente *expectant ** espetante *expedient ** conveninte, pratical *expedite ** rapidi *experiential ** esperial *experimentalist, experimenter, experimentation ** esperimentor, + esperimenta *expletive ** blasfemante; (gramatica) pleninte *exploratory ** esplorante *expunge ** + cansela, sutrae *extant ** + esistente, survivente *extemporaneous ** + improvisada, nonpreparada *extendible ** estendable *exteriorize, externalize ** esterni *exterminator ** eliminor (ance: ajunta "exterminate" a "elimina") *extirpate ** + elimina *extol praise enthusiastically: ** + loda zelosa *extralegal ** estralegal *extramarital ** estrasposal *extramural ** estramural *extraneous ** + nonpertinente *extricate ** + estrae *extrinsic ** + esterna, nonesensial *exultant ** joiosa *exurb, exurbia *exurban, exurbanite **estraurbe, estraurban *eyedropper ** pipeta per oios, contagotas *eyelet ** oieta - un fora en stofa o cuoro, comun fortida, per filos o cordetas *eyestalk ** tentaculo de oio *eyestrain ** fatiga de oios *eyewash ** colirio - un disolve per limpi la oios f *fabrication ** + fabrica *faceless ** + anonom *facile ** + surfasal *factional ** partital *factionalism ** partitisme *facula ** facula - (astronomia) un area briliante a la surfas de la sol, liada a la apare seguente de manxa solal en la mesma area; un manxa briliante a la surfas de un planeta. *fade-out ** desapare gradal *faerie ** pais de fes; + fe *faggot ? ** + faxo; (ofendente) un om omosesal *fagot - bundle of sticks, rods, etc. *fainthearted ** noncorajosa; + timida *fairyland ** pais de fes *faker ** + finjor *fakir ** facir - un astenor muslim (o, plu jeneral, indu) ci survive sola de carita *falconry ** falconoria *fallacious ** + falsa; + erante *fallacy ** crede falsa, crede erante *fallback ** + retira; + alternativa *fallout ** +radioativia *fallow ** noncultivada, reposante (en "campo reposante") *falsehood ** +falsa, declara falsa *fanaticism ** +mania *fanciful ** imajinal, fantasial *phantasm, phantom ** +fantasma *farcical ** farsin *farfetched ** nonconvinsente *farina ** + farina *farmhand ** peon cultival *farmhouse ** casa de cultiveria *farmland ** area cultival *farmstead ** + cultiveria *faro ** faro - un jua de cartes en cual juores aposta a la ordina en cual la cartes va apare *fatalism, fatalist, fatalistic ** predeterministe/isme *fatality ** mori (n) *fatuous ** + futil, fol *faustian ** pertinente a Faust e sua vende suposada de sua spirito a la diablo *fauvism *fauvist ** fauviste, fauvisme - un stilo de pinta con usa forte de color de la sentenio 20 temprana *favoritism ** favorisme *fealty ** fida (a la senior) *fearsome ** + asustante *feasibility ** praticalia *featherbed ** materas de plumas *featherbrain ** + stupida *featureless ** sin distinguis *febrile ** + febrosa *feckless ** + nonusosa *fecund ** + fertil *federalism, federalist ** federaliste, federalisme *feebleminded ** de mente debil *feeler ** palpador? un organo de animales usada per proba e toca cosas *feint ** + finje, engana *feisty ** + corajosa *feminize ** femi o femini *femme ** (usa "femin" como un ajetivo, pe lesbian femin) *fencepost ** + palo (de serca) *ferromagnetic ** feromagnetal - fasil magentida, como fero *ferryboat ** + naveta *fescue ** festuca - un erba perene e comun (Festuca, Vulpia) *fester ** sepsi (de sepse, n), + putri *fete ** + feria *fetid - smelly, stinky ** apestante *fetlock ** + noca (de cavalo) *fiat ** + comanda (n) *fib ** + menteta *fibroid ** + fibrosa (a); tumor fibrosa (n) ** pertinente a fibres o texeda fibrosa; (n) un tumor noncanserosa de la texedas fibrosa e musculos, tipal de la mur de la utero *fidgety ** + ajitada *fiendish ** + vil *figment ** + ilude *figurative ** + metafor; (en arte) nonastrata *filbert = hazelnut ** + nozeto/a *filename ** nom de arcivo; nom de fix? *filigree ** filigrana - obra ornosa de filos de metal (tipal de oro o arjenta), formida como dentela o traseria *filler a thing put in a space or container to fill it ** pleninte *filmography ** filmografia - un lista de filmas par un ator o diretor, o sur un tema *filtrate a liquid that has passed through a filter ** + permeada *finagle ** + froda *finalize ** + completa *finial a distinctive ornament at the apex of a roof, pinnacle, canopy, or similar structure in a building. ** orno apical *finicky ** esijente *fiord ** + fiordo *fireball ** bal de foco *firebomb ** bomba de foco; bombarda con foco *firepower ** potia de foco *fireproof ** parafoco *firmament ** + sielo *firstborn ** prima naseda *firsthand ** + direta *fishbowl ** vaso per pexes *fistful ** punio plena *fistula ** fistula - un pasaje, nonormal o creada par sirurjia, entre la interna vacua de un organo e la surfas de la corpo, o entre du organos *fitful ** + ajitada *fixate ** + foca *fixation ** + foca (n) *fixative ** stablinte (n) *fixture ** aparata fisada *fizzy ** + gasosa *flab ** + gras *flagged ** marcada *flagman ** banderor *flagon ** + carafa *flagpole ** palo de bandera *flagstone ** petra plata (o un parola nova: losa) *flair ** + talento *flak ** foco antiavion ** me sujeste ce nos ajunta la sinifia militar de "fire" a "foco", como en multe linguas *flameproof ** paraflama *flapjack ** + crepe *flashbulb ** bulbo flax *flasher ** + esibiste *flashflood ** deluvia subita *flashforward ** + avansa rapida, salta a ante *flask ** + botela *flatland ** plano *flattop ** capeles brosin *flatulent ** flatulente *flautist, flutist ** flautiste *flavorless ** sin sabor *flawless ** + perfeta *fleabag ** + misera (n) *fleabite ** morde de pulga *fleck ** manxa *fleecy ** + peluxetin *fleming ** flames *flense ** + despeli *fleshpot ** lasiveria ! *fletch ** + plumi *flighty ** nonconstante *flimflam ** froda *flinty ** (de un person) + nonsedente *flippant ** + desrespetosa *flirty ** flirtante *floatation ** + flota (alt spele) *floccule ** + floco *floe ** jelo flotante *flog ** + flajeli *floodgate ** + porton *floodlit ** inonda con lus *floodplain ** plano inondable *floor show ** + cabare *florentine ** fiorentin - pertinente a la site Firenze (pe la dialeto, cosini, etc) *flotsam ** + flotante *flowchart ** scema de flue *flume ** + canal *flunk ** + condena *fluorinate ** fluori *fluorocarbon ** fluorocarbono *fluoroscope an instrument with a fluorescent screen used for viewing X-ray images without taking and developing X-ray photographs. ** fluoroscopio *flurry ** + neveta *flyby ** pasa per oserva *flypaper, fly ribbon ** trapamosca - un sinta de paper, tratada con venena e cola, usada per trapa e mata moscas *fob ** cadena de orolojio *foe ** + enemi *foghorn ** alarma de nebla *foible ** debilia *foist ** + carga *foldout ** abrable (a); paje abrable, leto abrable, etc *foliage ** folias *folksongs ** cantas de foclor *folksy ** + tradisional, casual ** (ajunta "informal" a "casual" *folktale ** + fable, nara de foclor *followup ** + segue *fondant ** glasa fondente ** nos nesesa "glasa" per "icing, frosting, fondante" *fontanelle ** fontanel - la spasio entre la osos de la cranio de un feto o bebe, do osi e la sutures no es completada ** nos nesesa "osi" per "ossify, ossification" *fontina ** fontina - un tipo de ceso italian pal jala *foodstuff ** + comable (n) *footbridge ** ponte de pasea *foothill ** pede de monte *footlocker ** caxa a pede *foppery ** dandia *foramen an opening, hole, or passage, especially in a bone. ** (medica) forame - un abri, boca, o pasaje, spesial en un oso *foray ** + ataca, invade *forebrain ** serebro fronte *foreclose, foreclosure ** reposese *forefend ** + preveni *foreshorten ** corti de perspetiva *foresight ** + previde (n) *forestery ** siensa de forestas *foretell - predise *forgivable ** pardonable *forgo ** + asteni *forlorn ** + abandonada; sin espera *formalin ** formalin - un solve de formaldehido en acua, usada como un conservante per esemplos biolojial *formative ** + formante *formfitting ** + streta *formica ** formica - un laminada de plastica dur, usada per surfases de portes, planas de cosina, etc *formidable ** + forte, respetable *formless ** sin forma *formulary ** lista de medisines *forsaken ** + abandonada *forsee ** + previde *forte ** + forte *fortissimo ** + multe forte *fortitude ** + fortia *fortnight ** du semanas *fortuneteller ** clarvidente *fossa ** + foso (medica) - un depresa, spesial en un oso *foulmouthed ** vulgar *foundling ** orfan *foundry ** fonderia *fount ** + fonte *fountainhead ** orijin, fonte *foursome ** cuadruple *fovea ** fovea (anatomia) un depresa peti en la retina de la oio do la agia vidal es la plu bon *foxhole ** buco de refuja *foxhound ** xasor de volpes *foxy ** + sesosa *fracas ** + disputa, scaramuxa *fractious ** + disputosa *frailty ** + debilia *frangible ** + frajil *frankfurter ** + paneta de salsix *frappe ** + fria (a) *fraught ** + plenida con *freebee, freebie ** + sin custa *freeform ** + improvisada (a) *freethinker ** pensor libre *freeway ** + via xef *frenetic ** + nonrestrinjeda *freon ** freon - un airosol composada de clorofluorocarbonos *freshwater ** de acua dulse *fretful ** + ansiosa *fretwork ** dentela de lenio *freudian ** freudiste *freudianism ** freudisme *friable ** desintegrable *friar ** frate (relijiosa) *fricassee ** fricase - carne taliada en salsa blanca *frightful ** asustante *frigid ** + fria; sin desira *frijole ** + fava *frisbee ** frisbi - un disco plastica concava, flotada tra la aira como un diverti *frisk ** + palpa *frisky ** juosa *frisson ** + vibra *frivolity ** joia, diverti *frontiersman ** fronteror *frostbitten ** ulserada *frosty ** jelosa *froufrou ** + xuxa, frunsosa *fruitcake ** torta de fruta *fruition ** realida (n) *fruity ** frutosa *frumpy ** + anticin, nonmodosa *frustum the portion of a cone or pyramid that remains after its upper part has been cut off by a plane parallel to its base, or that is intercepted between two such planes. *fryer *frypan *fudge *fuhrer *fullfil *fullterm *fulltime *fulminate express vehement protest *fulminating (of a disease or symptom) develop suddenly and severely *functionalist *furl - roll or fold up and secure neatly (a flag, sail, umbrella, or other piece of fabric) *furlong *furlough *furor an outbreak of public anger or excitement *furore *furthermore *fusiform tapering at both ends; spindle-shaped - fusin *fusileer *fusilier *fussbudget *fusspot *fustian thick, durable twilled cloth with a short nap, usually dyed in dark colors. pompous or pretentious speech or writing *futhermore *futility *fuzz g *gabardine a smooth, durable twill-woven cloth, typically of worsted or cotton. a raincoat made of gabardine. (usually gaberdine) historical - a loose long upper garment, worn particularly by Jewish men. *gaberdine *gadfly *gaffe *gage *gaiety *gallbladder - vesica bilal *gallstone *galvanic adjective relating to or involving electric currents produced by chemical action. sudden and dramatic *galvanize (often as adjective galvanized) coat (iron or steel) with a protective layer of zinc *gambit *gamesmanship *gamey (of meat) having the strong flavor or smell of game, especially when it is slightly tainted *gamut the complete range or scope of something *gangplank *gangway *gantry a bridgelike overhead structure with a platform supporting equipment such as a crane, railroad signals, lights, or cameras. a movable framework for supporting and servicing a rocket prior to launching. *gaol prison *gaoler *garb *gargantuan *garotte (also garrotte or garotte) verb kill (someone) by strangulation, typically with an iron collar or a length of wire or cord: he had been garroted with piano wire. noun a wire, cord, or apparatus used to strangle someone *gasbag *gaslight *gaslit *gassy *gastroenteritis *gastroenterologist *gastroenterology *gastrointestinal *gatekeeper *gateway *gauche *gaunt *gauss a unit of magnetic induction, equal to one ten-thousandth of a tesla. *gavel a small mallet with which an auctioneer, a judge, or the chair of a meeting hits a surface to call for attention or order. *gawk *gazette *gearshift *geezer *gefilte *genial - friendly, cheerful *genotype *gentry *geomancy *gerbil *geriatric *germfree *germicide *gerontologist *gerontology *gerrymander *gesticulate - jesti *getaway *gherkin *ghostwrite *giantism *gibbet - pendador *giblet the liver, heart, gizzard, and neck of a chicken or other fowl, usually removed before the bird is cooked, and often used to make gravy, stuffing, or soup *gigantism *gilder *gilly *gilt *gimbal a mechanism, typically consisting of rings pivoted at right angles, for keeping an instrument such as a compass or chronometer horizontal in a moving vessel or aircraft. *gimp - coxeor *gimpy - coxeante *gingerbread *gingersnap *gingivitis *gingko *gird *girlish *girth *glaciologist *glaciology *gladden *glamor *glamorize *glamorous *glamour *glamourize *glans the rounded part forming the end of the penis (glans penis) or clitoris (glans clitoridis) *glassblower *glassblowing *glassware *glasswork *glazier *glean colie la resta de... *gleeful *glen a narrow valley *glib *glissando a continuous slide upward or downward between two notes. *glittery *glob - masa? *globule *globulin any of a group of simple proteins soluble in salt solutions and forming a large fraction of blood serum protein *glowworm *glut *glycemia *gnarly *gneiss a metamorphic rock with a banded or foliated structure, typically coarse-grained and consisting mainly of feldspar, quartz, and mica *gnome *goalie *goalpost *goaltender *goatskin *gobbledegook *godchild *godless *godparent *goldbrick a thing that looks valuable but is in fact worthless. verb: invent excuses to avoid a task; shirk *goldbricker a lazy person *goldenrod *goodwife *goodwill *goofball *goon *goop *gorget *gorgonzola *gouda *gourami a small, brightly colored Asian labyrinth fish, popular in aquariums. It builds a nest of bubbles, which is typically guarded by the male. *gourmet *gracile *grackle *gradualism *grandchild *grandiloquent *grandnephew *grandniece *grandparent *granulate *graphology *gratify *gratuitous *graven *gravid pregnant; carrying eggs or young. full of meaning or a specified quality *greasepaint *greatcoat *grecian *greenbelt *greenery *greenroom *gridiron *grievance *grievous *griffon *grift *grifter *grillework *grillwork *grimm *grimy *griot *grist *gritty *grizzle/grizzly adjective (especially of hair or fur) having dark and white hairs mixed: grizzle-haired. *grog spirits (originally rum) mixed with water *groggy *groomsman *groovy *grot something unpleasant, dirty, or of poor quality *groundhog *groundless *groundswell *groundwater *grouper a large or very large heavy-bodied fish of the sea bass family, with a big head and wide mouth, found in warm seas family serranidae *grout noun a mortar or paste for filling crevices, especially the gaps between wall or floor tiles. verb (with object) fill in with grout *grownup *grubby - avar *guaranty *guardrail *guesstimate *guesswork *guff trivial, worthless, or insolent talk or ideas. *guideposts *guildhall *guile sly or cunning intelligence - rusosa, astuta *guileful *guileless *guise - aspeta *gullable *gulp — engoli *gunboat *gunfight *gunk unpleasantly sticky or messy substance. *gunman *gunnysack *gunpoint *gunrunner *gunshot *gunslinger *gunsmith *guppy *gusher *gusty *gutless *gutsy *guttersnipe *guzzle *gymnosperm *gynarchy *gyp *gyration *gyre h *haberdasher *hackney *hagfish *haggle *hailstone *hailstorm *hairball *hairband *hairbreadth hairsbreadth *hairbrush *hairdo *hairpin *hairspray *hairstylist *hairweaver *hairweaving *halcyon *hale *halfhearted *halflife *halfpence *halfpenny *halftime *halide *halitosis *hallway *halogen *hammerlock *hammertoe *hamstring *handbreadth handsbreadth *handcar *handcart *handclasp *handcraft *handedness *handhold *handicraft *handily *handiwork *handlebar *handloom *handmaid *handmaiden *handoff *handout *handrail *handsewn *handspring *handstand *handwork *handwoven *hangnail *hangout *hangup *hank *hanker *hankie *hanky *hanukkah *haphazard *hapless *hardball *hardboard *hardboiled *hardcore *hardhat *hardheaded *hardhearted *hardily *hardiness *hardshell *hardtack *hardtop *hardwired *hardwood *hardy *harebrained *hark *harken *harlequin *harlot *harpsichordist *harried *harrow *harshen *hart *harvester *hasid *hasidic *hasp *hassle *hassock *hatband *hatbox *hatchback *hatcheck *hatchery *hatchway *hatemonger *hatmaker *hatpin *hauberk *haunch *hawkeye *hawthorne *hayloft *haymaker *hayride *hayseed *haystack *haywire *hazy *headboard *headcheese *headdress *headfirst *headgear *headhunt *headhunter *headlamp *headless *headlock *headman *headmaster *headmistress *headphone *headpiece *headrest *headroom *headstand *headstone *headwaiter *headwater *headway *headwind *heartbroken *hearten *hearthside *heartland *heartless *heartsick *heartstring *heartthrob *heartwarming *heatstroke *heavyhearted *heavyset *hebephrenia *hebephrenic *heckle, heckler *hectic *hector *hedgerow *hedonic *hedonism *hedonistic *heedfulness *heedlessness *heft *hefty *heifer *heiress *helicoid *heliotrope *heliotropic *helipad *heliport *hellbent *hellene *hellenic *hellfire *hellhole *hellion *hellish *helpmate *helpmeet *heman *hematite *hematologist *hematology *hematozoa *hemiplegic *hemline *hemodialysis *hemophilia *hemophiliac *hemophilic *hemostat *hemotoxin *hempweed *hemstitch *henbane *hencoop *henhouse *henpeck *herbalist *herbicidal *herder *hereby *herein *heritor *heritrix *hermaphroditism *hermeneutic *hermitic *hermitry *herniate *herniation *herpetologist *herpetology *herringbone *hetaera *heterodox *heuristic *hew *hexagram *hexahedron *heydey *hiccough *hick *hickey *hierarchic *hieratic *highborn *highbrow *highhanded *hiker *hillbilly *hillock *hilltop *hind *hinderance *hindmost *hindquarter *hinterland *hipbone *hiphuggers *hippie hippy *hippocratic *hireling *histamin *histogram *histologist *histology *hoagie hoagy *hoarder *hoarfrost *hoary *hobbit *hobbyhorse *hobgoblin *hobnob *hock *hodgepodge *hog *hogshead *hogtie *hogwash *hoist *hokypoky *holdall *holdback *holdout *holdover *holdup *hollyhock *holograph *holstein *holster *holyday *homburg *homebody *homebound *homebuilding *homecoming *homegrown *homemade *homemaking *homeowner *homeric *homeroom *homesick *homespun *homestead *hometown *homicidal *homily *hominy *homoerotic *homoeroticism *honeybee *honeybun *honeydew *honorarium *honoree *hoodwink *hoofbeat *hoofmarks *hookup *hooky *hooligan *hoop *hoorah *hopeless *hoplite *hormonic *hornbeam *hornpipe *horology *horrific *horseback *horsehair *horseplay *horsewhip *hortative *horticulturist *hostelry *hostler *hotbed *hotblood *hotcake *hotdog *hotelier *hotelkeeper *hotfoot *hothead *hotrod *hotshot *hotzone *hounder *houri *houseboy *housebreak *housecoat *housefly *housemaid *housesit *housewarming *howitzer *hoyden *hubcap *hubris *huckster *huff *huffy *huguenot *hulk *humbly *humbug *humdrum *humidistat *humidor *humongous *humorless *hunchback *hunker *hurdler *hurler *hurray *hurtful *hurtle *hussar *hussy *hustle *hustler *hydrator *hydrocephalic *hydrocephaly *hydrochloric acid a strongly acidic solution of the gas hydrogen chloride in water. *hydrochloride a compound of a particular organic base with hydrochloric acid: *hydrofoil *hydrologist *hydrology *hydrolyses *hydroponic *hydrotherapy *hydrothermal *hydrozoon a class of coelenterates that includes hydras and Portuguese men-of-war *hygienist *hymenopteran a large order of insects that includes the bees, wasps, ants, and sawflies *hymnal *hymnbook *hype *hyperbola a symmetrical open curve formed by the intersection of a circular cone with a plane at a smaller angle with its axis than the side of the cone. *hyperbole exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally. *hyperextension *hyperglycemic *hypericum a yellow-flowered plant of a genus that includes the St. John's worts and rose of Sharon. *hyperinflation *hyperthyroid *hypnogogic *hypnotherapy *hypochondria *hypochondriacal *hypoglycemic *hypothyroid *hypothyroidism *hysteric i *iatrogenic *icebound *icebox *icehouse *ichor the fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods. *ichthyologist *ichthyology *icky *iconical *iconoclasm *iconoclast *idealogy *ideate *ideation *identifier *idiopathic *idiopathy *idiosyncrasy *idolater *iffy - nonserta *ignominious *ignoramus *ikebana *illusional *illusionist *illusive *illusory *illustrative *illustrator *imagery *imaginable *imago the final and fully developed adult stage of an insect, typically winged. *imbed = embed *imbibe *immaculate *immaterial *immaturity *immobile *immoderate *immodesty *immolate *immortalize *immovable *immunogen *immunologist *immunosuppressive *immunotherapy *impairment *impalpable *impanel *impeccable *impenitent *imperceivable *imperceptible *imperialism *impermanence *impermanent *impersonal *impertinence *impervious *impetigo a contagious bacterial skin infection forming pustules and yellow, crusty sores. *impinge *implausible *implosive *importune *imposition *impotence *impotent *impracticable *imprimatur an official license by the Roman Catholic Church to print an ecclesiastical or religious book. a person's acceptance or guarantee that something is of a good standard *impugn *impure *inaccuracy *inaccurate *inaction *inadequate *inadmissible *inadvisable *inalterable *inane *inapplicable *inattentive *inaugural *inaugurator *inauspicious *inboard *inborn *inbound *inbreed *inbuilt *incapacitate *incarceration *inception *inchoate just begun and so not fully formed or developed; rudimentary: a still inchoate democracy. in law: (of an offense, such as incitement or conspiracy) anticipating a further criminal act. *inchworm *incinerator *incipient *incisive *inclement *inclosure *incognito *incognizant -unaware *incommensurate *incompetency *incompleteness *inconceivable *incongruent *incongruity *inconsequential *inconsolable *incontinence *incontinent *incontrovertible *inconvenience *incorporation *incorporator *incorporeal *increment *incremental *incriminate *incrimination *incubi *inculcate *incumbent *indebted *indelicate *indemnity *indescribable *indifference *indigent *indignation *indiscrete *indisposed *indisputable *indite *individuality *indivisible *indolent *indoor *inducement *inductance the property of an electric conductor or circuit that causes an electromotive force to be generated by a change in the current flowing *industrialist *industrious *inedible *ineducable *ineffable *inelastic *inelasticity *ineligible *inequity *inerrant *inertial *inescapable *inexcusable *inextricable *infanticide *infantile *infantryman *infarct a small localized area of dead tissue resulting from failure of blood supply. *infarction the obstruction of the blood supply to an organ or region of tissue, typically by a thrombus or embolus, causing local death of the tissue. *infatuation *infeasible *infertile *infertility *infidel *infirm *infirmity *infliction *inflow *info *informant *informative *informer *infrequent *infundibulum a funnel-shaped cavity or structure. the hollow stalk that connects the hypothalamus and the posterior pituitary gland. *ingenue *ingenuousness *ingle *ingot *ingrain firmly fix or establish (a habit, belief, or attitude) in a person. *ingrate *ingratiate *ingress *ingroup *ingrown *inhalant *inheritable *inimical *inimitable *injunction *injurious *inkblot *inkpot *inlaid *innersole *innervate *innoxious *inoperable *inordinate *inquest *inroad *insatiable *inscrutable *inseam *insecurity *insensate *insensible *inset *insider *insincerity *insistent *insole *instal = install *instantaneous *instep the part of a person's foot between the ball and the ankle. the part of a shoe that fits over or under the instep of a foot. a thing shaped like the inner arch of a foot. *instructional *instructive *insubordinate *insubstantial *insufferable *insularity *insurgence *insurgent *insurmountable *insusceptible *intangible *integument *intel *intelligentsia *intemperate *intensive *interagency *interchangeable *interdependent *interdisciplinary *interlope *interloper *interminable *intermission *internationalism *internationalist *internecine *internee *internist *internment *interoffice *interpol *interpretive *interstate *intersticial *interwoven *intoxicant *intractable *intramural *intransigent *intrauterine *intrench *intricacy *introductory *introject *introjection *inure *invasive *invective *inveigle *iinverse *inversion *investible *iinviable *invincible *invincibly *involute *iou *irate *ire *irksome *ironclad *ironware *irradiate *irreal *irrecoverable *irredeemable *irredentism *irredentist *irreducible *irreducibly *irrefutable *irreparable *irreplaceable *irrepressible *irresistible *irretrievable *isis *isobar *isolationism *isolationist *isosceles *itemize *iud j *jacaranda a tropical American tree that has blue trumpet-shaped flowers, fernlike leaves, and fragrant timber. *jackass *jackboot *jackhammer *jacquard an apparatus with perforated cards, fitted to a loom to facilitate the weaving of figured and brocaded fabrics. a fabric made on a loom fitted with a jacquard, with an intricate variegated pattern *jailbait *jailbird *jailer *jailhouse *jailor *jalopy *jalousie *jarring *jaundice *jaunt *jawbone *jaywalk *jazzy *jeep *jejune *jell *jellybean *jeopardy *jeremiad *jerkin *jerrycan *jetport *jetsam *jettison *jeu *jezebel *jiffy *jigger *jimsonweed *jingoist *jinn *jinx *jitterbug *jittery *jive *jobless *jockstrap *jodhpur *joinery *joist *jokester *jostle *jot *journeyman *jowl *joyful *joyless *joyride *jubilant *judaica *judgment *juggernaut *jughead *juju *julep *julienne *jumbo *jumpy *juncture *junket *junkie *junky *junkyard *jurisprudent *juryman *justified k *kabala kabbala kabbalah *kabob *kazoo *keelhaul *kelpie *kelpy *keno *kenosis *kept *kern *kerosine = kerosene *kettledrum *keynote *keystroke *kibbutz *kickback *kickstand *kiddie *kiddy *killdeer *kilter *kin *kindhearted *kinesiology *kinesthesia *kinesthetic *kinetic *kinfolk *kingpin *kink *kinkajou *kinky *kinship *kismet *kitchenette *kneepad *knell *knighthood *knowhow *knucklehead *kookaburra *kookie kooky *kowtow *krona krone *kryptonite *kudo *kumquat l *labile *laborsaving *lacerate *lacewing *lacework *lackadaisical *lacrosse *lactate *lacuna *ladanum *ladyfinger *ladylike *laggard *lagniappe *laity *lama an honorific title applied to a spiritual leader in Tibetan Buddhism *lambast lambaste *lamebrain *lamplight *lampoon *lamppost *landlady *landlubber *landsat *lanolin *lanyard *laparoscope *laparotomy *lapdog *lapidary *larcenist *lard *lariat *larval *laryngal *lasagna *latchkey *latecomer *lateen a triangular sail on a long yard at an angle of 45° to the mast. a ship rigged with a lateen sail. *lather *latticework *laudanum *laundromat *laureate *lavage *lawless *layaway *layette *layoff *leaden *leafhopper *leakage *leaky *lechery *lecithin a substance widely distributed in animal tissues, egg yolk, and some higher plants, consisting of phospholipids linked to choline. *lee *leer *leeway *leftover *legalism *legalist *legate *legionnaire *legroom *lemma *lengthwise *lenience *leniency *lenten *lenticular *lepidoptera an order of insects that comprises the butterflies and moths. They have four large scale-covered wings that bear distinctive markings, and larvae that are caterpillars. *lesbianism *letdown *letterhead *letterpress *letup *leu *leucocyte *levelheaded *levity *libation *libretto *liege *lien *lifeblood *lifeguard *lifeline *liftoff *ligature *lighthearted *lightweight *liken *lilt *limber *limburger a soft white cheese with a characteristic strong smell, originally made in Limburg *limitation *limitless *limo *limpet *limpid *linchpin *lineal *lineup *linguini *lino *linotype *lionise lionize *lionizer *lipoprotein *lipreading *liquidator *liquidity *liquify *lira *lisbon *litany *lithesome *lithology *litigant *litterbug *litterer *littoral *liveable *liverwurst *loamy *loanshark *lob *lobotomy *locale *locket *lockup *locomotor *lode *loden a thick waterproof woolen cloth. the dark green color in which loden cloth is often made *lofty *logbook *logorrhea *loin *lolly *lollypop *lone *lonesome *longboat *longshot *loo *looter *lop *lope *lopsided *lore *loudmouth *lounge *loupe *lousy *loutish *louver *loveable *lovemaking *lovesickness *lowbrow *lowdown *lowlife *lox *lozenge *lube *lucifer *lucite *lucre *luge *lumbago *lumber *lumberyard *lummox *lunacy *luncheon *lunchroom *lunchtime *lunge *lurch *lurid *lurker *luscious *lush *luxuriant *lycanthropy *lyceum *lymphocytic m *macadam *macaroni *macaroon *macaw *macintosh mac *macula *macular *madame *madcap *madonna *madras *madrigal *maestro *magdalene *maggot *magi *magnesia *magnetize *maharaja maharajah *maharanee maharani *maharishi *mahatma *maidservant *mailbag *mailer *mailman *maim *mainline *mainmast *mainsail *makeup *makework *malachite *maladroit *malady *malapropism *malcontent *malformation *maliciousness *malign *malignancy *malingerer *mallard *maltase *mambo *mammalia *mammogram *mammography *mammon *mandrill *mange *mangey *mangle *manhandle *manhours *manhunt *manicurist *manipulator *manitou *manmade *manna *mannerism *mannish *manoeuver *manometric *manometries *manometry *manpower *mantel *manumission *manumit *mao *maoism *maoist *mapmaker *maraud *marauder *mare *margrave *mariachi *marigold *marihuana *mariner *marketable *marmot *marquee *marrowbone *marshlands *mart *martinet *martini *massif *mastectomy *masterful *masterwork *mastery *masthead *mastic an aromatic gum or resin exuded from the bark of a Mediterranean tree, used in making varnish and chewing gum and as a flavoring. bushy evergreen Mediterranean tree of the cashew family that yields mastic. Pistacia lentiscus *masticate *mastodon = mammute *matchbook *matchbox *matchless *matchmaker *materialistic *matriculate *matrilineage *matrilineal *matrilinear *matrimony *matron *maudlin *maven *maw *maya *mayday *mayhem *mayo *maypole *meadowland *meadowlark *mealworm *mealymouthed *meanspirited *meatball *mecca *mechanoreceptor *meddlesome *medicaid *medicare *medicate *medley *meetinghouse *meetness *meg *megalith *megalomania *megalomaniac *meiosis *melamine *melange *melanocarcinoma *melee *melodeon *melodrama *melodramatic *meltwater *memorabilia *memorably *menage *menarche *mendacity *mendelian *mendelianism *mendelianist *meningeal *meniscal *menorah *menorrhea *menswear *mentalist *mentality *mentor *mercantile *mercifulness *mercurochrome *meritocracy *merman *mesentery a fold of the peritoneum that attaches the stomach, small intestine, pancreas, spleen, and other organs to the posterior wall of the abdomen. *mesmerism *mesmerize *mesozoa mesozoan a minute worm that is an internal parasite of marine invertebrates. *mestiza mestizo *metabolic *metabolite *metallurgic *metastasize *metazoan a major division of the animal kingdom that comprises all animals other than protozoans and sponges. They are multicellular animals with differentiated tissues. *methadone *methamphetamine *methyl of or denoting the alkyl radical —CH 3, derived from methane and present in many organic compounds *metier *metro *mettle *mew miaou *mezcal an agave plant, especially one of a type used to make alcoholic drinks. = mescal *mezquite a spiny tree or shrub of the pea family, native to arid regions of southwestern US and Mexico. *mezuza mezuzah a parchment inscribed with religious texts and attached in a case to the doorpost of a Jewish house as a sign of faith. *miasma a highly unpleasant or unhealthy smell or vapor. an oppressive or unpleasant atmosphere that surrounds or emanates from something *mickey *microbicide *microbiologist *microbiology *microcephalus *microclimate *microcopy *microlith *microsurgery *microtome *microtomy *micturate *midair *midas *midbrain *midden *middleweight *midmorning *midriff *midsection *midship *midst *midstream *midterm *midway *midweek *midyear *miff *mike = microphone *mikrons *miler *militaristic *militiamen *milkweed *millage *millinery *milquetoast *mimeo mimeograph *mimer *mimesis = mimicry = imitation *mincemeat *mindfulness *mindlessness *minestrone *minibike *minimax mathematics the lowest of a set of maximum values. *minion *miniscule *miniseries *minstrel *minuteman *minx *minxish *miosis *miotic *mirky *mirthful *misadventure *misaligned *misapply *misapprehend *misbelief *miscalculation *miscast *miscegenation *misclassify *miscognizant *misconstruction *misconstrue *miscontinuance *miscue *misdeal *misdeed *misdirect *misericordia *misidentify *misinterpret *misinterpretation *mislay *mismatch *missal *misshapen *missive *misspeak *misstate *mistral a strong, cold northwesterly wind that blows through the Rhône valley and southern France into the Mediterranean, mainly in winter. *mistrial *mitosis *mitral *mitzvah *mixology *mixup *mizzenmast *mockup *modal *modernism *modernist *modernity *modicum *modiste *modular *moiety *moistureproof *molehill *moleskin *molestation *mollify *mollusk *molt *momento *momentous *monad *moneybag *moneychanger *moneylender *moneymaker *mongol *mongolism *mongoloid *monicker, moniker *monied *monism *monist *monkish *monocotyledon a flowering plant with an embryo that bears a single cotyledon (seed leaf). *monogram *monograph *monolingual *monomania exaggerated or obsessive enthusiasm for or preoccupation with one thing. *monomaniac *monopole *monorail *montage *moody *moonbeam *moonlight *moonstruck *moot *mope *moralism *moralist *moralize *morass *moray *mordant *moribund *morn = morning *morningstar = venus *moronic *morse code *mortarboard *mortician *mortify *mortise *mothball *motherless *motivational *moue *moult *mountainside *mountaintop *mountebank *mountie *moussaka *mouthy *mover *mozzarella *mucilage *muddle *muenster *muezzin a man who calls Muslims to prayer from the minaret of a mosque. *mugged *mulch *mulish *mulla *mullah *multifaceted *multilayer *multilineal *multiparty *multiphasic *multiplex *multiplicand *multiplier *multipolar *multistage *multivalent *multivariate *mummery *mummification *munificent *munition *munster *muralist *murderous *murrain an infectious disease, especially babesiosis, affecting cattle or other animals. *muscat muscatel a variety of white, red, or black grape with a musky scent, grown in warm climates for wine or raisins or as table grapes. a wine made from a muscat grape, especially a sweet or fortified white wine. *musclebound *musculature *musculoskeletal *musketry *muskrat *muss *mustang *muster *mutagen *mutism *mutt *mycelium the vegetative part of a fungus, consisting of a network of fine white filaments (hyphae). *mycologist *mycology *myeloma a malignant tumor of the bone marrow. *mynah *myocardial relating to the muscular tissue of the heart *myriad *myriapod *mystify *mystique *mythic n *nab *nacelle a streamlined housing or tank for something on the outside of an aircraft or motor vehicle. the outer casing of an aircraft engine. *naiad a water nymph said to inhabit a river, spring, or waterfall. the aquatic larva or nymph of a dragonfly, mayfly, or stonefly. a submerged aquatic plant with narrow leaves and minute flowers genus Najas *naivete *nameplate *napalm *naris (singular for nares) *natal *nationwide *nativism *nativist *nativity *naturalization *naugahyde *naught *navajo *necessitate *necrology *necrophile *necrophobia *necropolis *necrosis *necrotic *needlepoint *needlework *nefarious *negativism *negativity *neglectful *negligee *neoclassical *neocolonial *neonatal *neoplasm *neoteny *nephritic *neuralgia *neuritis *neurobiology *neuromotor *neuropathy *neurosurgeon *neurosurgery *neurosurgical *neurotoxin *newcomer *newlywed *newscast *newscaster *newspaperman *newspapermen *niacin *nickelodeon *nicknack *nictate *nifty *nighthawk *nightie *nihilism *nihilist *nill *nimbly *nincompoop *ninepin *nit *nitpick *nitrate *nitrite *nitro nitroglycerin *nitwit *nix *nock *noctambulism *nocturne *nodular *noesis *noetic *nog *noiseless *nonabrasive *nonabsorbent *nonchalance *noncombatant *noncommittal *nonconformity *nonconsenting *noncorrosive *nondenominational *nondrinker *nonequivalent *nonfatal *nonfiction *nonflammable *nonhuman *nonindustrial *nonkosher *nonobservance *nonpareil *nonpartisan *nonporous *nonprofit *nonproliferation *nonreflective *nonreligious *nonrenewable *nonreturnable *nonslip *nonsmoker *nonsubscriber *nonsupport *nontaxable *nontransparent *nonunion *nonverbal *nonviable *nonvirulent *nonvolatile *noontime *nordic *normalcy *normative *northeaster *nosebleed *nosedive *nosey *nosh *nosology the branch of medical science dealing with the classification of diseases. *nostrum *notarize *notepad *notepaper *noter *noumenon *novena *novitiate *novocaine *nubby *nuke *numbskull *numerator *numinous *nunnery *nursemaid *nurture *nutria *nutshell *nutty *nuzzle *nympho *nystagmus o *oaf *oaken *oarlock *oarsman *obdurate *oblate *oblation *obligate *oblivion *obnoxious *observable *obsidian *obstructionism *obtuse *occasional *occupancy *oceanologist *oceanology *octal *octane *odalisk *odium *odometer *odorless *oedipal *oedipus *oenology *oenophile *offbeat *offhand *officeholder *officious *offload *offshoot *offstage *ogee *ogham *oilcloth *oleander *oleo *olfaction *olfactory *ombudsman *omnibus *onanism *onboard *oncology *onionskin *onset *onshore *ontogeny *onus *oocyte *oolith *opacity *opalescence *openness *operand *operant *operetta *ophthalmoscopy *opprobrium *optimal *optimum *orangery *oration *orator *orca *orchectomy *ordinate *ordnance *organdy *organist *organza *ornery *orthodontia *orthopaedic orthopedic *orwellian *oscilloscope *osculate *ossify *ossuaries *ossuary a container or room into which the bones of dead people are placed *ostensive *osteology *osteopath *osteopathy *osteoporosis *ostomy *otherworldly *otolaryngologist *otolaryngology *otolith *otology *oubliette *ouija *ouster *outback *outbid *outboard *outburst *outcaste *outclass *outcry *outdoor *outfox *outgas *outgun *outhouse *outlast *outlier *outlive *outmaneuver *outmode *outpace *outpour *outreach *outright *outspread *outward *ouzo *ovate *ovation *ovenware *overachieve *overachiever *overact *overage *overanalyze *overbite *overboard *overburden *overcast *overcharge *overcompensate *overcook *overcrowd *overdevelop *overdo *overdraw *overdrive *overeager *overeat *overexcite *overexert *overextend *overfamiliar *overgraze *overhaul *overjoy *overkill *overlord *overpaid *overpopulate *overqualified *overreach *overripe *oversexed *overshoot *overslept *overspecialize *overspend *overt *overtax *overuse *overwork *ovoid *oxcart *oxymoron p *pablum *pacesetter *paean *paella *pageant *pageboy *paginate *painless *paisley *pajama *paladin *palatable *palatinate *paleography *paleontologist *palfrey *palier *palisade *pall *pallbearer *pallet *palliative *pallor *palmate *paltry *panache *pander *pandora *pane *pang *panhandle *panicky *panoply *panoramic *panpipe *pantheism *pantheist *panty *paperboy *papist *paralegal *parallelism *paramecium *paramedical *paraphernalia *parapsychologist *parapsychology *parasympathetic *parenthood *parenticide *parka *parkinsonism *parkland *parkway *parlance *parley *parliamentarian *parmigiana *parochialism *parolee *parricide *parry *parsimonious *parsimony *parson *parsonage *parthenogenesis *particulate *passerby *passkey *passover *pastille *pastorale *pasturage *patchy *pate *pathfinder *pathogenesis *pathogenetic *pathologist *pathos *pathway *patina *patois *patrilineal *patrilinear *patty *paunch *pavane *paver *payable *paycheck *payday *payload *payoff *payroll *peacetime *peasantry *pectin *pedagogy *peddle *peddler *pederast *pederasty *pedicab *peekaboo *peephole *peepshow *peerage *peerless *pegboard *pegbox *pellagra a deficiency disease caused by a lack of nicotinic acid or its precursor tryptophan in the diet. *pellucid *pelvic *penal *penchant *penitentiary *penknife *penmanship *penname *pensive *pentadactyl *penthouse *pentobarbital *penurious *pep *peppercorn *peppermint *peppery *pepsin the chief digestive enzyme in the stomach, which breaks down proteins into polypeptides. *perambulate *percale *percentile *percept *percolate *percolator *peremptory *perfidious *perforation *perfumer *perfumery *perfunctory *perfusion *pericardia *pericarditis *periodontist *periodontology *peripatetic *periscope *peristalsis *periwig *periwinkle *perk *permafrost *permissive *perpetuate *persecutor *persiflage *persistance *personable *personage *personalize *personnel *perspicuity *persuasive *pert *peruse *perversive *pesky *petard *petrified *pettifog *phantasm *phantasmagoria *pharisee *pharmacologist *phaseout *phenobarbital *phenolphthalein *phenotype *phenylketonuria *philander *phlebitis *phlebotomy *phlegm *phosphate *phosphor *phosphorescent *photocell *photonegative *photoreceptor *photosensitive *phototropism *phrenology *phylactery *physiognomy *physique *pianissimo *pianoforte *pibroch a form of music for the Scottish bagpipes involving elaborate variations on a theme, typically of a martial or funerary character. *pica a tendency or craving to eat substances other than normal food (such as clay, plaster, or ashes), occurring during childhood or pregnancy, or as a symptom of disease. *picador *picaresque *picayune *piccalilli *pickax *picket *picketer *piebald *piecemeal *piecework *piedmont a gentle slope leading from the base of mountains to a region of flat land. *pigeonhole *piggyback *pigheaded *pigskin *pilaff *pilate *pileate *pileup *pillbox *pillowcase *pimiento *pinata *pinchpenny *pincushion *pinecone *pinfeather *pinhead *pinkeye *pinkie pinky *pinna *pinochle *pinprick *pinstripe *pinup *pinwheel *pinworm *pipedream *pipefish *pipeline *piper *pipestem *pipsqueak *piquant *pique *pirana *piscine *pissant *pithecanthropus *pitsaw *pittance *pixie pixy *pixyish *pizazz pizzazz *pizzeria *placement *placket an opening or slit in a garment, covering fastenings or giving access to a pocket, or the flap of fabric under such an opening. *plainclothesman *plainsong *plainspoken *plaintive *planarian *planetary *planetologist *planetology *plangent *plantar *planter *plasterboard *platen the plate in a small letterpress printing press that presses the paper against the type. the cylindrical roller in a typewriter against which the paper is held. *platitude *platonic *playbill *playbook *playmate *playoff *playtime *pleasantry *plebe *plebescite *plebian *pledgeholder *pleiades *plenary *plenum physics - a space completely filled with matter, or the whole of space so regarded. an enclosed chamber where a treated substance collects for distribution, as heated or conditioned air through a ventilation system. *plethora *pleural *pleurisy *plexiglas *pliable *pliant *plinth *plisse *plowshare *ploy *plucky *plumage *pluperfect *pluralism *plurality *pluralize *plutocracy *ply *poacher *pocketknife *podium *poignant *poinsettia *pointblank *pointillism *pointillist *pointless *poise *polaroid *poleax *policyholder *politburo *politic *politicize *polliwog pollywog = tadpole *polonaise a slow dance of Polish origin in triple time, consisting chiefly of an intricate march or procession. *polyandrous *polychromatic *polydactyly *pomander *pomeranian *pommel *pomp *pompadour *pooch = dog *poodle *poolhall *poolroom *popery *popgun *poplin a plain-woven fabric, typically a lightweight cotton, with a corded surface. *popover *poppycock *populous *porno *pornographer *porphyry a hard igneous rock containing crystals, usually of feldspar, in a fine-grained, typically reddish groundmass. *porringer *portage *portentous *portmanteau *portraiture *poser *posh *posse *possessive *postcoital *postdate *posterity *posthaste *posthole *postmark *postmaster *postmenopausal *postnasal *postoffice *postpaid *postprandial *posttraumatic *postulant *postwar *posy *potable = drinkable *potage = a thick soup *potbelly *potboiler *poteen potheen alcohol made illicitly, typically from potatoes. *potent *potentate *potentiate *pothead *potholder *pothook *potlatch *potluck *potpie *potpourri *potsherd *potshot *potty = toilet (bowl) *poultice *pourboire = tip (money) *powerboat *powerhouse *powwow *pox *practicality *praline *prandial *pratfall *praxis *preachy *preadapt *preadolescence *preaffirm *preamp preamplifier *prearrange *precancerous *precept *precis *precivilization *preconceive *preconception *precondition *precursory *precut *predation *predawn *predetermination *predetermine *predication *predicator *predilection *predominant *predominate *predomination *preelection *preemie *preeminent *preemptory *preexist *prefab *prefabrication *preferential *pregame *preheat *prehistoric *prejudicial *prelate *prelim = preliminary *prelimit *preliterate *premed premedical *premenstrual *premie *premier *premiss *premix *preordain *prep *prepackage *preponderance *prepubescent *prerecord *preregister *presbyope *presbyopia *preschool *prescient *preselect *presentable *preservative *preshrunk *presidium *presift *presoak *pressroom *prestamp *presumably *presumer *presumptive *presumptuous *presuppose *presupposition *presurgical *presynaptically *preteen *preterit *preternatural *pretest *pretrial *prettify *prevaricate *prevarication *preventable *preventative *prevue *prewar *prewash *priapism *pricey *prideful *prig *priggery *priggish *prim *primacy *primal *primitivism *primogeniture *printable *priory *prissy *privateer *privy *prizefight *prizefighter *prizewinning *proabortion *probate *probity *probusiness *proclivity *proconsul *procrustean (especially of a framework or system) enforcing uniformity or conformity without regard to natural variation or individuality *proctologist *proctology *proctor *proctoscope *proctoscopy *prodigy *prof *profanity *professorial *profiler *profligate *proforma *prognosticate *programmatic *prohibitive *prole = proletariat *prolegomenon *proletarianize *prolog *promethean *promissory *prompter *promulgate *pronouncement *proofread *propagandize *propanol *propellent *propertied *propertyless *prophetic *propitiate *propound *proprietary *propriety *proprioception *propylene a gaseous hydrocarbon of the alkene series, made by cracking alkanes. *prorate *proscribe = forbid *prosecution *proselytize *prosodic *prospector *prospectus *protean *protegee *protestor *protist single-celled organism such as the protozoa, simple algae and fungi, slime molds *protozoan *protozoic *protract *protractor *provocative *provolone *provost *prowar *prowess *prowler *proximal *proximity *prude *psalmist *psaltery an ancient and medieval musical instrument like a dulcimer but played by plucking the strings with the fingers or a plectrum. *pseudointellectual *pseudopod pseudopodium *psilocybin *psychoactive *psychoanalytic *psychobiology *psychokinesis *psychologism *psychoneurosis = neurosis *psychosexual *psychosocial *pterodactyl *publican *publicist *publisher *puce *puckery *pudendum *pueblo *puerile *puffery *pug *pugilism *pugilist *pugnacious *puke *pulchritude *pullet *pulsate *pulsation *pumice a very light and porous volcanic rock formed when a gas-rich froth of glassy lava solidifies rapidly. *pumpernickel *punctilious showing great attention to detail or correct behavior *punditry *punishable *punitive *punt *puny *pupate *puppetry *purdah *purebred *purification *purim *purism *puritanical *purloin *purport *purposeful *pursuant *purulent *purvey *pushcart *pusher = drug dealer *pushover *pushup *pushy *pusillanimous *putative *putdown *putoff *putrefaction *putrefy *putrid *pyloric *pyre *pyrex *pyrite *pythagorean q *quaalude *quaff *quagga *quahog *qualification *qualm *quantify *quayside *queazy *queer *quell *query *quest *questionable - demandable *quickstep *quiddity *quietism *quietist *quinine *quintessence *quip *quipu *quirk *quirky *quisling *quitclaim *quittance *quixotic *quizzical *quoit *quotidian r *rabelaisian *racehorse *raceway *racketeer *racoon *racquetball *radiance *radiologist *radiophone radiotelephone *raffia a palm tree native to tropical Africa and Madagascar Raphia ruffia, he fiber from the raffia leaves, used for making items such as hats, baskets, and mats. *ragamuffin *raggedy *raglan *ragtag *ragweed *raiment *raindrop *rainfall *rainproof *rainstorm *rainwater *raja rajah *rakish *rambler *rambunctious *rambunctiousness *ramekin *ramjet *rampant *ramshackle *rancher *rancor *rancorous *rani *rankle *rapport *rapt *raptor *rarebit *rarify *rarity *rasher *raspy *rassle *rathole = ratrap *rathskeller *ratiocinate *rattail *rattler = rattlesnake *rattrap a shabby, squalid, or ramshackle building or establishment. *rave *ravenous *ravish *rayon *razorback *reacquaint *reactance *readapt *readjourn *readjust *readmit *realign *reallocate *realtor *realty *reanalyze *reanimate *reapply *reappoint *reappraise *rearrange *reassert *reassess *reassign *reattach *reawaken *rebaptize *rebroadcast *rebuff *rebuilt *recalcitrant *recalculate *recap *recapture *recast *recessive *recheck *recidivism *recidivist *recital *reclassify *recollect *recombinant *recommit *recon *reconnect *reconnoiter *reconsider *reconvene *recount *recrimination *recurrence *recuse *redact *redbud *redecorate *rededicate *redefine *redeploy *redesign *redhead *rediscover *redistribute *redistrict *redline *redneck *redolent *redouble *reducible *reductive *redwing *redwood *reeducate *reefer *reelect *reembody *reemerge *reenforce *reengage *reenlist *reentry *reestablish *reexperience *referenda *refile *refinance *refinish *refocus *reforest *reformat *reformatory *reformulate *refreeze *refresher *refried *refrigerant *refrigeration *refuel *refundable *refurnish *refutable *regale *regalia *regicide *regimen *regionalism *regionalist *registrar *regressive *rehash *rehydrate *reify *reignite *reinsert *reinspect *reinstall *reintegrate *reinterpret *reintroduce *reinvestigate *reinvigorate *reissue *rejoinder *rekindle *relabel *relatable *relational *relativistic *relearn *reliability *reliquary *relique *relive *rem *remade *remarry *remedial *reminisce *remiss *remittance *remix *remodel *remora *remortgage *remount *renascence = renaissance *renascent *renderer *renegotiate *rennin *renovator *rental *reoccur *reorient *repack *repaint *repairman *reparation *repartee *repast *repave *repellant *repercussion *repertory *repetitious *replay *repopulate *repossess *repressive *reprice *reprint *reprisal *reprise *reprogram *republicanism *republish *reputable *requisition *reread *rerecord *reroute *rerun *reschedule *reseal *resection *resilience *resituate *resole *resonance *respell *respire = breathe *resplendent *responsive *restaff *restate *restful *restitution *restive *restock *restorative *restrictive *resubmit *resubscribe *resultant *resupply *resurgent *resurvey *resuscitator *retake *retch = vomit *retell *retest *rethink *reticence *reticular *retinoscope *retinoscopy *retiree *retool *retractor *retrain *retrench *retrieval *retrofire *retrofit *retrorocket *retry *retype *reunify *reuseable *reverential *reverie *reverify *revery *reviewer *revisionist *revisit *revocation *revue *rewash *rewire *rework *rewrap *rewrite *rheologist *rheology *rheostat *rhesus *rheumy *rhinestone *rhodopsin *riboflavin *ribonucleotide *ribosomal *ricer *ricercar an elaborate instrumental composition in fugal or canonic style, typically of the 16th to 18th centuries. *rickettsia any of a group of very small bacteria that includes the causative agents of typhus and various other febrile diseases in humans. *ricksha = rickshaw a light two-wheeled hooded vehicle drawn by one or more people, used chiefly in Asian countries. *ricochet *ricotta *ridgepole *riffle *rifleman *rigamarole rigmarole *rigatoni *rigging *rime frost formed on cold objects by the rapid freezing of water vapor in cloud or fog. *rimless *ringer *ringleader *ringlet *ringmaster *ringside *ringtail *ringtoss *ringworm *riparian *ripoff *riposte *ripsaw *riptide *risible *risotto *risque *rissole a compressed mixture of meat and spices, coated in breadcrumbs and fried. *ritualistic *ritzy *rivalry *riven *riverbank *riverbed *riveter *rivetting *riviera *roach *roadhouse *roadrunner *roadside *roadwork *roan denoting an animal, especially a horse or cow, having a coat of a main color thickly interspersed with hairs of another color, typically bay, chestnut, or black mixed with white. *roaster *robotry *rockabye *rockery *rocketry *rockfish *roebuck *roentgen *roil make (a liquid) turbid or muddy by disturbing the sediment *roleplaying *rollaway *rollback *romaine *romeo *romp *romper *rooftop *rookery *roquefort *rorschach *roseate *rosebud *rosewater *rosewood *roshi the spiritual leader of a community of Zen Buddhist monks. *rosin *roster *rosy *rotary *rotgut *rotogravure *rototill *rototiller *rotund *roue *rouge *roughhouse *roughneck *roundel a small disk, especially a decorative medallion. *roundhouse *roundup *rouse *roust *roustabout *rout *rowboat *rowdy *rubberneck *rubdown *rube *ruckus *rudderless *rudiment *rufous reddish brown in color. *ruinous *rummy *rump *rumple *rumpus *rumrunner *runaway *runoff *runt *rusk *russet *rustler *rustproof s *sabbatical *saccharin *sacerdotal *sachem *sacral *sacrament *sacristy *ssaddlebag *saddler *saddlery *sadomasochism *sadomasochist *safecracker *safeguard *safekeeping *sagacious *sagebrush *saggy *sagittal relating to or denoting the suture on top of the skull that runs between the parietal bones in a front to back direction. *sailcloth *sailfish *sainthood *salesclerk *salesmanship *salesperson *salinity *sallow *salmagundi a dish of chopped meat, anchovies, eggs, onions, and seasoning. *salmonella *saloon *saltbox *saltcellar saltshaker *saltine *saltpeter saltpetre *saltwater *salubrious *salubriousness *salutation *salvage *salvageable *salvia *salvo *samaritan *sanatorium *sanctimonious *sanctity *sandbag *sandblast *sandman *sandmen *sandstorm *sangfroid *sangh *sangria *sanitizer *sanserif *sapient *sapphic *sappy *saprophagous *saprophyte *sapsucker an American woodpecker that pecks rows of small holes in trees and visits them for sap and insects. Sphyrapicus *sardonic *sartorial *sashay *sass *sassy *satanic *satanical *satchel *sateen *satiric *satirist *satrapy *saturnine *satyriasis *sauerbraten *saunter *saute *sauterne *sawbuck *sawfish *sawtooth *scalar *scallion *scam *scamper *scarify *scary *scatology *scatterbrain *scenic *schema *schilling *schism *schmooze *schmuck *schnapps a strong alcoholic drink resembling gin and often flavored with fruit: peach schnapps. *scholastic *schoolbag *schoolbook *schoolhouse *schoolmaster *schoolmistress *schoolroom *schoolteacher *schoolwork *schoolyard *schtick *sciatica *scintilla *scintillation *scirocco *scissor *sclerotic *scoff *scoffer *scofflaw *scoliosis *sconce *scoreboard *scorekeeper *scrabble *scrag handle roughly; beat up. *scraggly *scram *scrambler *scrapbook *scrappy *scratchpad *scrawl *scrawny *scree a mass of small loose stones that form or cover a slope on a mountain. a slope covered with small loose stones. *screwy *scribbler *scrimp *scrimshaw *scriptwriter *scrivener = scribe, notary, clerk *scrollwork *scrooge *scrounge *scrubwoman *scruff *scruffy *scrumptious *scruple *scud move fast in a straight line because or as if driven by the wind *scuff *sculk *scurrilous *seacoast *seafood *sealant *seaport *searchlight *seascape *seasick *seasonable *seawall *seawater *seaworthy *secant *secede *secession *seclusion *seconal a barbiturate drug used as a sedative and hypnotic. *secondhand *secrecy *sectional *sedation *seder *sedition *seditious *seductive *sedum *seedbed *seedy *seesaw *segregationist *segue *seisure *selectman *selfless *sellout *seltzer *selvage *semiannual *semiarid *semifinal *seminar *semiprivate *semisweet *sendoff *senescent *seneschal *seniority *sensate *sensibility *sensitize *sensorimotor *sensorium *sensuality *sentimentality *separator *sepoy an Indian soldier serving under British or other European orders. (in South Asia) a police constable. *sept *septicemia *sepulchre *sequin *seraglio *serape *seraphim *serfdom *serigraph a printed design produced by means of a silkscreen *serigraphy *serology the scientific study or diagnostic examination of blood serum, especially with regard to the response of the immune system to pathogens or introduced substances. *serotonin *serrate *serviceman *sessile *setup *sever *sexpot *sexton *shadowbox *shakedown *shakeup *sham *sharecrop *sharpshooter *shatterproof *sheaf *sheepskin *sheetrock *shelve *shenanigan *sherbet *sherif *shim *shinbone *shiner *shintoism *shintoist *shipmate *shipshape *shirk *shirtfront *shirtsleeve *shirttail *shiv *shiva *shocker *shockwave *shoestring *shootout *shoplift *shortbread *shortcake *shortchange *shortwave *showdown *showgirl *showman *showoff *shrubbery *shrunken *shuffleboard *shunt *shuteye *shutoff *shylock *shyster *siam *siamese *sib *sickbay *sickbed *sideburn *sidecar *sidekick *sideman *sidesaddle *sideshow *sideswipe *sidetrack *sidle *signet *silage *silken *silty *silvan *silverfish *silversmith *simian *similitude *simony *simper *simpleminded *simplex *simplistic *simulator *simulcast *singsong *sinology *sinuous *sioux *sire *sisal a Mexican agave with large fleshy leaves, cultivated for fiber production. Agave sisalana *sitter *situp *sizzler *skaldic *skeet *skein *skew *skiff a shallow, flat-bottomed open boat with sharp bow and square stern. *skim *skimp *skindive *skinhead *skink *skirl *skit *skulduggery *skullcap *skullduggery *skyjack *skyjacker *skylab *skylark *skylight *skywrite *slapdash *slasher *slat *slattern *slay = kill *sleazy *sledgehammer *sleepless *slicer *slick *slink *slipcover *slipknot *slipshod *slipup *slither *slob *slobber *slog *slop *slothful *slowdown *slugfest *sluggard *slumlord *slurry *smarmy *smegma *smidgeon *smite *smithereens *smithy *smitten *smokehouse *smokeless *smokestack *smooch *smoothy *smut *snafu *snag *snakebite *snapdragon *snappy *snark *snarl *snazzy *snide *snippy *snit *snitch *snobby *snoop *snooty *snotty *snowbank *snowbelt *snowbound *snowmelt *snowmen *snowmobile *snowpack *snowshoe *snowsuit *snub *snuffbox *soaker *soapbox *soapsuds *socialization *socialize *societal *sociopathy *socratic *softball *softhearted *solecism a grammatical mistake in speech or writing. a breach of good manners; a piece of incorrect behavior. *solenoid *solicitous *solipsism *solitaire *solvable *solvency *soma *somnolence *songbook *songfest *sonorous *sophistry *sorceress *soulful *sourpuss *southpaw *spaceflight *spacewalk *sparerib *sparkplug *spartan *spat *speakeasy *spearmint *specifier *specious *spectroscope *spectroscopy *speedboat *speedometer *spellbound *spelunk *spendthrift *spermatozoon *spew *spigot *spillway *spineless *spinnaker *spinoff *spinsterhood *spirea a shrub of the rose family, with clusters of small white or pink flowers. Found throughout the northern hemisphere, it is widely cultivated as a garden ornamental. Genus Spiraea *spiritedness *spirochete a flexible spirally twisted bacterium, especially one that causes syphilis. *spitball *spitfire *spittoon *splashdown *splay *splenectomy *splenetic *splice *splitter *splurge *sponsorship *spoof *spook *spooky *sporozoon *sportscast *sporty *spotless *spotter *sprain *sprawl *spright *sprit *sprucer *spud *spunk *spunky *sputnik *spyglass *squab *squalor *squamous *squeaky *squish *staccato *staffer *stag *stagecoach *stagehand *staid *stairwell *stakeout *stalactite *stalagmite *stallion *standby *standoff *standstill *staphylococcus *starboard *stardom *stardust *stargaze *stark *starlet *starlight *starship *stash *statehouse *stateless *stateroom *statuary *statuesque *statute *steadfast *steamboat *steamer *steamroller *steatopygia *steed *steelyard *steeplechase *steeplejac *stellar *stemware *steno *stentor *stepchild *stepparent *steppingstone *stereochemistry *stereoisomer *stereoscope *stethoscopy *stickleback *stickpin *stickup *stiletto *stillborn *stilton *stinkard *stinker *stinkpot *stipend *stockcar *stockpile *stockroom *stockyard *stodgy *stollen *stonecutter *stoner *stonewall *stooge *stoolie *stoplight *storefront *storybook *stouthearted *straggle *straggler *straightaway *straightedge *straightjacket *straightway *strangler *strapless *stratagem *stratification *stratocumulus *streamer *streetcar *streetlight *streetwalker *strep *streptobacillus *streptococcus *streptomycin *stressful *stressor *streusel *stricture *strikebreaker *stringent *stringy *strobe *stroboscope *stroganoff *strongbox *strongman *strophe *strudel *strum *strumpet *stubbly *stubby *studious *stultify *stye *stylebook *styptic (of a substance) capable of causing bleeding to stop when it is applied to a wound. *styrofoam *subassembly *subcategory *subcommittee *subculture *subdirectory *subdiscipline *subentry *subfloor *subgroup *subhuman *sublet *sublunar *submerse *subnormal *suborn *subprogram *subsection *substandard *substation *substitution *subtotal *successive *successorship *succotash *suds *sudsy *sufficiency *suffuse *sugarcoat *sugarplum *suggestibility *suggestiveness *suicidal *sulk *sultry *summarily *summation *summerhouse *summertime *sumptuous *sunbaked *sunbeam *sunbelt *sunburn *sundae *sundown *sundry *sunken *sunlamp *sunlight *sunroof *sunroom *sunshine *sunspot *sunstroke *sup *superannuate *supercargo *supercede *supercharge *supercilious *superconductor *superhighway *supernormal *supernumerary present in excess of the normal or requisite number. (of a person) not belonging to a regular staff but engaged for extra work.• not wanted or needed; redundant: biology - denoting a structure or organ occurring in addition to the normal ones: a pair of supernumerary teats. (of an actor) appearing on stage but not speaking. *ssupertanker *supervene *suppertime *supplant *supplemental *suppressant *surcease *surcoat *surety *surfeit *surmise *surplice *surrey *suspectable *suspenseful *sustainable *svelte *swaddle *swag *swallowtail *swanky *swarthy *swashbuckler *swath *swearword *sweatband *sweatshop *sweepstake *swerve *swig *swill *swinger *swipe *switchback *switchblade *swordfish *swordplay *sybarite a person who is self-indulgent in their fondness for sensuous luxury. *sycamore *syllabus *syllogism *sylph *sylvan *symbiont *symbiote *symposium *synaesthesia synesthesia *synagog *syncope *syndication *synoptic *systole *systolic t *tabasco *tableau *tableland *tabletop *tabor a small drum, especially one used simultaneously by the player of a simple pipe. *tachometer *tacit *tack *tacky *taffy *tailbone *tailgate *taillight *tailpipe *tailwind *taint *takeoff *takeover *talisman *tally *talmud *talmudic *talus *tam *tamarind the large bone in the ankle that articulates with the tibia of the leg and the calcaneum and navicular bone of the foot. *tambour tambura *tanbark *tandem *tankard *tankship *tantamount *taproot *tare *tarpaper *tarragon *tattersall *tattle *tautology *tawdry *taxation *taxicab *taxman *teaberry *teacart *teacup *teakettle *teal a small freshwater duck, typically with a greenish band on the wing that is most prominent in flight. Anas crecca *teamster *teamwork *teargas *tearjerker *tearoom *tearstain *teary *teasel *teaser *teashop *teatime *techie techy tekkie a person who is expert in or enthusiastic about technology, especially computing. *technicolor *teem *teeny *teeter *teethe *teetotaler *teflon *telecast *telemetry *teleology *telephoto *teletype *telltale *temp *tempo *tenacity *tenderfoot *tenderize *tenderloin *tendonitis *tenement *tenet *tensile *tensor *teratogen *teratophobia *terrific *testicular *testimonial *testosterone *tetherball *tetracycline *thalidomide *thanatology *theatric *theftproof *theodicy *theoretic *theosophy *theremin *thermite *thermocouple *thermonuclear *thespian *thiamin *thighbone *thoroughbred *thoughtless *thrall *thready *thresher *thrip *throttle *throughway thruway *thumbprint *thumbscrew *thunderbird *thunderclap *thunderous *thundershower *thyroidectomy *tic *ticktock *tiddlywinks *tightwad *tightwire *timecard *timeless *timesaver *timpani *tincture *tinfoil *tinker *tinman *tinsel *tintype *tipi *tipsy *titrate *titration *tizzy *toadstool *toasty *toddle *toddy *toenail *toiletry *toke *tole *tolerant *tollbooth *tollgate *tomahawk *toner *tong *tonsillectomy *tonsure *toolbox *toolshed *toot *topcoat *topiary *topknot *topless *topnotch *toque *torc *torrential *torrid *torsion *torte *tory *tosser *tossup *tot *tote *totem *touche *touchup *tourniquet *towboat *townhouse *townie *township *townspeople *towpath *toxaemia toxemia *toxicity *tracer *tracheotomy *traction *tradeoff *trailblazer *traipse *trammel *transatlantic *transceiver *transcendant *transcendental *transcontinental *transducer *transference *transfiguration *transfix *transitional *transmigration *transmogrify *transoceanic *transom *transpacific *transpire *transponder *transsexual *trapdoor *trapezoid *trapper *trashy *travelog travelogue *travesty *treetop *tremolo *trenchant *trencher *trepidation *triad *triage *trichinosis *trichinous *trickery *tricorn tricorne *tricuspid *trinitarian *trinitarianism *tripartite *triptych *trireme *triskaidekaphobe *triskaidekaphobia *trite *triton a large mollusk that has a tall spiral shell with a large aperture, living in tropical and subtropical seas. Genus Charoni *triumvirate *triune *trollop *trooper *troopship *trope *tropism *tropospheric *troubadour *troubleshooter *trounce *troupe *truancy *truckdriver *truckload *truculent *trueblue *truelove *truism *truncheon *trustbuster *trustworthily *tryst *tubby *tubeless *tudor *tufa tuff a porous rock composed of calcium carbonate and formed by precipitation from water, e.g., around mineral springs. *tuition *tumeric *tummy *tuneup *turbid (of a liquid) cloudy, opaque, or thick with suspended matter *turd *turgid swollen and distended or congested: a turgid and fast-moving river. (of language or style) tediously pompous or bombastic *turnabout *turnpike *turnstile *turpentine *turtledove *turtleneck *tush *tutelage *twaddle *twang *twattle *tweak *twinge *twister *typescript *typhus an infectious disease caused by rickettsiae, characterized by a purple rash, headaches, fever, and usually delirium, and historically a cause of high mortality during wars and famines. There are several forms, transmitted by vectors such as lice, ticks, mites, and rat fleas. *typify *typology *tyrannosaur/us u *ubiquity *ukelele *ultraconservative *ultramarine *ultramodern *ultrasuede *umbilicus *umbrage *unambitious *unanticipated *unappetizing *unashamed *unavoidable *unbalance *unbeaten *unbecoming *unbefitting *unbeholden *unbend *unbiased *unbleached *unbound *unbreakable *unbroken *unbuckle *unburden *uncanny *uncap *unceremonious *uncertain *uncharacteristic *uncial *unclean *unclear *unclog *uncompliant *unconfined *unconformable *unconstitutional *uncontested *unconventional *unction *uncultured *uncurl *uncurtained *uncustomary *undecided *undeclared *undefeated *undefined *undemocratic *undenied *undependable *underachiever *underbid *underbrush *undercharge *underclassman *undercook *undercurrent *underdeveloped *underdog *underfoot *underhandedness *underpaid *underpass *underpin *underpopulated *underprivileged *undersecretary *undersize *understate *understatement *understudy *undertone *underway *underwriter *undetected *undeterred *undeveloped *undiagnosed *undisclosed *undivided *undocumented *undue *undulant *unduly *unenforceable *unequivocal *unerring *unethical *uneventful *unfamiliar *unfathomable *unfavorable *unfazed *unfiltered *unfit *unflattering *unflinching *unfocussed *unforeseen *unforgivable *unforseen *unfroze *unfurl *ungainly *ungodly *unguent a soft greasy or viscous substance used as an ointment or for lubrication. *unhand *unharmed *unharness *unheard *unheeded *unhelpful *unhesitating *unhinge *unholy *unhorse *unhurt *uniformity *unimaginable *unimpaired *unimpeachable *unimpeded *uninformed *uninhibited *uninjured *uninsured *unintelligent *unintentional *unionism *unisex *unison *univalent *unkempt *unlabeled unlabelled *unlatch *unleaded *unlicensed *unlikable *unlisted *unmagnified *unmanageable *unmannerly *unmeasured *unmedicated *unmerciful *unmistakable *unmodified *unmoved *unnamed *unnerve *unnoticeable *unobscured *unobserved *unobstructed *unobtainable *unofficial *unopened *unpaid *unpainted *unpalatable *unpasteurized *unpaved *unpin *unplanned *unpolluted *unpopular *unprejudiced *unpretentious *unpreventable *unprincipled *unprintable *unprofessed *unprofessional *unprofitable *unqualified *unquestionable *unrated *unravel *unreal *unreceptive *unreformed *unrelated *unrelenting *unreported *unrepresentative *unreserved *unrespectful *unresponsive *unrewarding *unripe *unrivaled unrivalled *unruffled *unruly *unsaddle *unsafe *unsaid *unsalted *unsanitary *unsatisfactory *unsatisfied *unscathed *unscented *unscientific *unscramble *unscreened *unscrew *unscrupulous *unseasonable *unseasonably *unseasoned *unseat *unsecured *unseemly *unselfish *unshackle *unshakable *unshod *unshorn *unsightly *unsmiling *unsnarl *unsoiled *unsolvable *unsorted *unspecialized *unspoiled *unspoken *unstated *unsterile *unstrap *unstructured *unsubstantiated *unsuited *unsullied *unsung *unsupervised *unsupported *unsure *unsurmountable *unsurpassed *unsurprised *unsusceptible *unsuspected *unsuspecting *unsustainable *unswayed *unsweetened *unswerving *unsystematic *untainted *untapped *untenable *untended *untested *untether *unthinkable *untimely *unto *untold *untouchable *untouched *untraceable *untranslated *untried *untucked *unturned *unvaccinated *unverified *unversed *unvoiced *unwanted *unwed *unwelcome *unwell *unwitnessed *unworldly *unworthy *unwound *unzipped *upcoming *upendupheld *uphold *upkeep *uplift *uplink *upperclassman *uppercut *uppermost *uppity *upriver *uproarious *upshot *upstage *upstanding *upstart *upstate *upstroke *upswept *upswing *uptake *uptown *upturn *urbane *urbanologist *urbanology *urinalyses *urolith *urticaria = rash a rash of round, red welts on the skin that itch intensely, sometimes with dangerous swelling, caused by an allergic reaction, typically to specific foods. *useable *usufruct law the right to enjoy the use and advantages of another's property short of the destruction or waste of its substance. *utero v *vacate *vacuous *vagary *vaginitis *vagrancy *vagrant *vagus *vainglory *valance a length of decorative drapery attached to the canopy or frame of a bed in order to screen the structure or the space beneath it. *vale *valediction *valedictorian *valiant *valise *valium *valkyrie *vamp *vandalize *vanillin *vapid *variance *varicose *varietal *varsity *vasoconstriction *vasodilation *vasoinhibitor *vasopressor *vedanta *vedantic *veganism *vegetative *vehicular *vellum *velour *velveteen *venal showing or motivated by susceptibility to bribery *venereal *vengeful *venial christian theology denoting a sin that is not regarded as depriving the soul of divine grace. Often contrasted with mortal. (of a fault or offense) slight and pardonable. *venipuncture *venous *ventilator *ventriloquy *venturi a short piece of narrow tube between wider sections for measuring flow rate or exerting suction. *veracious *veracity *verbalize *verbatim *verdant noun: verdure lush green vegetation. the fresh green color of vegetation. *verifiable *verisimilitude the appearance of being true or real *veritable *verity *vermeil gilded silver or bronze. *vermiculite a yellow or brown mineral found as an alteration product of mica and other minerals, and used for insulation or as a moisture-retentive medium for growing plants. *vermilion *vernier a small movable graduated scale for obtaining fractional parts of subdivisions on a fixed main scale of a barometer, sextant, or other measuring instrument. *vertex *vesper *vestal *vestibular *vetted *vexatious *viability *vibrant *vibraphone *vibrato *vicarious *viceregent *vicissitude *victimless *victual *vicuna *vilify *villus anatomy any of numerous minute elongated projections set closely together on a surface, typically increasing its surface area for the absorption of substances, in particular: a fingerlike projection of the lining of the small intestine. pl villi *vinaigrette *vinca *vindication *vindictive *vintage *viol *violist *violoncellist *virile *virologist *virology *virtuoso *virulent *visage *viscose *viselike *vishnu *visibility *visualize *vita vitae *vitalize *vitiate *viticulture *vitreous *vittle *vituperate *vivacious *vivify *vivisect *vixen *vizier *vizir *vizor *vocalist *vociferous (especially of a person or speech) vehement or clamorous *voila *volition *volley *volleyball *voltaic *voluble *voluminous *voluptuary *volvox *voracious *votive *vouchsafe *vulcan *vulgarian *vulgate *vulpine w *wack *wacky *wadi *wagoner *wagtail un avia cantante con coda longa ci secuta lo frecuente (tason: Motacillidae) *waif *wain - wagon or cart *wainscotting *wainwright *waiver *wakeful *wale - ridge on textured fabric; stengthening plank on side of ship; horizontal ban around woven basket *walkup *wallaby *wallboard *wallflower *wallop *wampum *wan *wanker *warble *warder *ware *warfarin *warhorse *warlock *warmhearted *warmup *warpath *warpower *warthog *wartime *washbowl *washday *washerwoman *washout *washrag *washroom *washtub *washwoman *waspish waspy *wassail *wastebasket *wastepaper *wastrel *watchful *watchtower *watchword *watercraft *waterfowl *waterlog *watermark *waterpower *watershed *waterside *waterskiing *waterspout *waterworks *wattage *waveband *waveform *waxbill *waylaid *wayside *wayward *weal *weaponry *wearable *weatherproof *weatherstripping *webfoot *wedlock *wee *weekday *weepy *weevil *weighty *wellbeing *wellborn *wellness *welt *welterweight *wench *westernize *westward *whacky *wham *whatnot *wheelbase *wheelwright *wheezy *whelp *wherewithal *whetstone *whiffle *whimsey *whiney *whinny *whiplash *whippet *whippoorwill *whirligig *whirlybird *whirr *whist *whitecap *whitefish *whiteout *whitey *whitsunday *whittle *whiz *whodunit *wholehearted *wholesale (ance "in bulk") *whomever *whomsoever *whoopee *whopper *whopping *whorehouse *whoreson *whorish *whosoever *wickiup wickyup *wiener *wienie *wierd *wiggly *wigmaker *wigwam *wile *wilful *willful *willowy *wimple *windbag *windblown *windburn *windchill *windfall *windjammer *windowpane *windowsill *windstorm *windsurf *windswept *windup *winepress *wineskin *wingding *wingspan *winnow *wino *winsome *wintergreen - planta de America Norde de cual un olio odorosa es otenida (tason: Pyrolaceae) *winterize *wintery *wipeout *wiretap *wiry *wisecrack *wisp *wisteria *wistful *witchery *withstood *wivern - 2 legged dragon *wizardry *wizen *woeful *wolfram =tungsten *womanish *womanize *wonderland *wonky *woodbin *woodcarver *woodchuck = groundhog *woodcraft *woodland *woodlore *woodman *woodpile *woodshed *woodwork *woodworm *woofer *woolgathering *woomera - aboriginal stick used to throw spear *woops *woosh *woozy *wordplay *workaholic *workday *workhorse *workhouse *workingman *workmen *workout *workroom *workstation *worktable *workup *workweek *worrisome *worsen *wraith *wrangle *wrangler *wrapper *wrathful *wreak *wreck *wriggly *wright *wristband *writeoff *wrongheaded *wry x *xebec o zebec - un barcon de vela de la mediteraneo de la sentenio 18 *xenobiology - la studia de viventes posible en otra planetas *xerophyte - un planta cual prefere environes seca *xylograph - woodcut y *yack *yahweh *yardarm *yardstick *yarrow *yaw *ye *yea *yeasty *yellowbelly *yeshiva *yesteryear *yip *yodel *yoicks *yonder *yore *yucca *yule yuletide *yummy z *zany *zanzibar *zap *zazen *zealot *zealotry *zest *zestful *zeus *zinger *zonal *zoogeography *zoophyte a plantlike animal, especially a coral, sea anemone, sponge, or sea lily. *zwieback